Worlds within worlds: Rewrite
by Chris Ketchum
Summary: This is a re-write of another author's story. Ash goes to a new world while meeting new friends, strange new creatures, and probably his first love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everybody! I am Gary and I'm stupid! And I'm back to write stories! Now to answer your question eddy, Yes I will continue the story. This is part 1 of the Satora Moment story and if you guys haven't read it yet you should and if not, I'm okay with it.**_

 _ **Also Review, Comment, and Rate my stories. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, I DON'T OWN DIGIMON, AND I DON'T OWN THIS NON-CONTINUED STORY. ( Writersblock1001 owns it so show him some respect!) So anyways.. ON TOO THE RE-WRITE! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Demonicamon comes!

Izzy looked on in horror and grief, till he cannot bare the sight on the evil and destruction. The months he's been in the Digiworld, andthe countless battles, Izzy stood and faced what ever he had to do to see his friends even going through the current cries he seen. Izzy's eyes watched the battle for a few seconds more, and then turned his face away. He could not bear to watch any longer, not because of the carnage, but because it was his fault.

Izzycould not watch as WarGreymon fell to the ground. All of his energy was drained . The mega Digimon tried to get back up but sunk back down to the ground and turned back into his first state: Koromon.

His usual pink tone darkened a bit as the energy blast nearly killed Tai's Digimon. Izy watched as Tai ran trothe fallen Digimon his eyes red, trying to fight the falling tears. Tai looked up towards Izzy, and that second pass wordlessly. But he know no words we needed. Tai's eyes were filled withnot only worry for his Digimon friend, buthate for thesource of Koromon's current state. The hate in thoe eyes were directed at Izzy, and not one knew more than he did that deserved that anger.

"METALGARURUMON SHOW THAT THINGS WHO'S BOSS!",Matt yelled at the Mega-form wolf who then charged in the battle. Although Izzy hoped Matt woyld succed where WarGreymon falled. Deep down Izzy knew that the outcome would be the same. Izzy allowed himself to look out of the corner of his eye just in time to see the metallic-wolf's body engilfed in flames, his large metl body revoked back to his rookie form: Tsunomon. Matt looked at his Digimon rolled to a stop at his feet.

"No. He was our last hope." The blonde said in a defeated tone of his voice.

Izzy looked out over to where the battlefield was. Theair was thick with tthe smell of ozone from the countless blast ehich did no good against their enemy. Each of his friends knelled at their fallen Digimon. His eye slid to each of the Digidestined looking for some sort of forgiveness for what he has done. Tai and Matt stared at him, their eyes filled with both regret and anger. Joe,Mimi,T.K and Kari tried not to look at him. Not wanting to say a single word. With his heart breaking, Izzy's eyes fell to his last chance for absolution. Sora's eyes taht filled with tears looked at him, then turned away from him and his broken heart. Izzy could not blame them that their Digimon had been defeated and their enemy stood looking at the: unopposed.

An evil but seductive laugh filled the air;the malevolent cackle drove fear into their hearts. Izzy steadiedhis trembling hands and faced the Super powul Digimon that defeated them. Heturned to eye his own creation.

Demonicamon stood about 7 ft tall, her humanoid body was extremely female, from seem to emanate power and evil. Her face was both lovely and menacing. Her eyes seemed both seductive and terrifying as if the devil himself lay in wait behind those crystal blue spheres. Her face was both lovely and menacing. Her beauty and power were unequaled. All of this Izzy knew was his creation staring right at his eyes. A livingmonument to is ingenuity and arrogance, equally his greatest success and greatest failure in one package.

He then thought over all of the destruction and pain his creation created. "Why Monica? Why are you doing this? You were created to fight evil not cause it.", he said to his Digital failure. He knew it was a foolish line to begin with.

Demonicamon smiled her most fetching smile and said, " Why Father Izzy? I am what you made me to be. You made me based on a virus you created." ,she said stillwith the evil grin on her face.

"And may I say what a wonderful job you did on this form of me father." She also said slimming her hands down her body.

Izzy was starting to get furious that his own creation would do such a thing. "NO! I CREATED YOU TO RECOMPILE IN DISINFECT VIRUS TYPE DIGIMON! NOT FOR THIS!" , he finished yelling at the woman like Digimon.

She then steps towards him and looked at him with hunger in her eyes. "But father, the bases for this beautiful form..." she smiles and slimmed down again before continuing, "... was a virus you made to invade the basic codes of any program and break it down tocause it pain as it were. No matter what your intensions for me was my basic nature is that originul virus. I live to cause pain, to bend to those around me to my will. I am growing beyond what you created me to be, but the ecstasy of creating pain..." A slight shutter ripples through her body,and glared towards Izzy , "Oh Father, if you cold only understand."

Izzy then walked up to his creation and said, "Monica, please this is not what I planned for you. Let me help you." ,he pleaded.

"No Father Izzy, you don't understand the pure pleasure that is agony, there is no pleasure that is agony, there are no stronger emotions then love and anguish. But what you dont realize is that there isno differences between love and anguish. They are like two sides of a coin." Demonicamon's tounge flicked out and licked her bottom lip. "I shall share my lovewith you all." At those words Izzy's knees felt weak with a strong sense of forebonding.

The tyrant Digimon's eye pulsed with power as she looked out across at d the Digi-destined. "No anguish is greater than the pain of a loved one." Her eye fell to Tai. The leader ofthe Digi-destined jumped to face her. Strength and courage was fired in his eyes.

"I don't care what you do to me. You're a bully and you don't scare me!" Tai yelled defiantly.

"No Tai, I will not do anything to you." Demonicamon's cold voice whispered. Her cold eye fall to the leader's sister: Hikari.

Little Hikari rose up from the weak and fallen Gatomon, her face filled with fear started to ripple around her. "Tai, what's happening?", she whispered. Suddenly a lot of energy struck the child's form, which was followed by a soul-shattering cry of pain.

"KARI, NO!" Tai rushed to his sister fallen body. Cradeling her limp body in his arm. Tai's face was twisted in a tribute to the agony of having his sister hurt. Kari looked up weakly at her brother, feeling his tears falling on her face.

Demonicamon's body trembled again, as a rush of pure pleasure at the child's pain flowed through her. "Oh what beautiful suffering, wonderful!" She mutters in a pleasure filled voice. Izzy had to stop himself from rushing to Tai's aid, no matter what happened . He had to keep calm and try to get a few steps closer to her. Any deviaton from his from his course may expose his plan to his creation. Demonicamon smiled amd gazed Matt saying, "And would your agony would be as great if the one you loved was hurting too?" Her long slender finger finger pointed at TK. After seeing the look of evil in her eyeand what happened to Kari a second ago. Matt jumped from the fallen Tsunomon , running to his brother's stood in fron of the tremblingbrother, with his arm spread wide, willing to sheild his brotherfrom harm harm with his own body.

A red energy bolt fired out from the evil Digimon's hand, hurting rapidly aat Matt. Then much to Matt's dismay the energy bolt arced over him only to strike TK where he stood. TK cried out in pain and his ;egsbuckled. His small body hit the floor with a soft thud, still alive, but in much pain. Just like Kari.

He cradled his brothers head to his chesthis eye overflowing with tears "Come on TK your okay, please tell me your okay!" The big brother said tohis little brother with worried written al lover his face.

Another wave of pleasure seems to tremble through the woman-like Digimon. "Mmmm, breathtaking, your anguish is just as delicious as Tai's, oh how I love it Yamato." Demonicamon's coldeyes slid slowly to Joe.

Joe's eyes became wide and fearful. "No I won't l let you do it!" He screamed the wicked creture. Before his words cameto an end Joe turned and ran towards Mimi as fast his feet would carry him. Unfortunately he was not fast enough. Mimi suffered the same fate as the two small children. A red surge of energy, shreik of pain, then silence as she falls to the ground semi-conscious. "Damn you.." Joe cursed under his breath, as he propped the girls head into his lap. Brushing some of Mimi brown hair from her face,trying to soothe her pain.

Izzy could not take anymore of this agony and despair. "Now father..." she interrupted his chain of thought. "...what about you? How could I bring you such wonderful pain?" She smiled and turned her head towards Sora

He felt hopeless:none of their Digital monsters were able to stop her. He clenched his anger building with his knees and said, "Please don't hurt Sora. This is my fault and I m the one to be blamed. So please no more pain onto them.", he finished.

She smiled down down at the boy genus that formatted her, it was a motherly smile but did not hide her sinister intentions. With everything so light with gesture, an invisible force levitated Izzy's body towards her. Izy knew that there was nothing he could possibly do to stop her, so he hung there in mid-air inches away fromher face. "Yes Father, I can see and feel it to my very core."

Her slender hands reached towards him, drawing him into her arms. "You hated what I did to your friends, but more then that you hated yourself for what I have done to your friends, but more than that, you hated yourself for creating me so much pain... I can even feel your tears pouring down. I can hardly wait to see how many levels of suffering I can arouse from you and your friends father."

"I'm sorry Monica..." Izzy said through a broken and sadden voice.

Demonicamon arched her eyebrow slightly. "Sorry for what Father?"

"I'm sorry that I was so arrongant as to think I could control forces I did not fully understand. I'm sorry I ever made you that damned virus, and I'm sorry have to destroy you." He pulled out a small white device and put it on her chest. Demonicamon screamed as if her body was being torned apart.

"Father! What are you doing?" She screamed, as a hole seem to form behind her out of the rippling and bending space around her.

Izzy looked at herand felt strangely sad, and said calmly, "I'm destroying you Monica, I've created a Digital Gate behind you that is attuned to you only. You will be drawn into it and will be lost forever."

Tai ran up behind Izzy not completey understanding what was happening. But Tai knew of the Digital Gate, the one that connected the Digiworld to there own.

"Izzy what are you doing? Are you sending that monster to the real world?", The brown hair boy asked.

Izzy glanced back at Tai, " gate leads only to the Null-Space between words. Demonicamon will be trapped and her Digi-code will be dispersed, she will lose cohension and be destroyed."

Demonicamon continued to struggle, but was being drawn into the portal. "NO!.. I WON'T GO LIKE THIS, I REFUSE!" With that her body surged with power.

Izzy grabbed his laptop computer and monitored the reading and displays, "This is impossible! She's pulling free! SHE'S JUST TOO POWERFUL!" Izzy yelled overthe tremendous noise filling the air.

"What's happening Izzy? It looks like she's breaking free!" Tai yelled over the howling and building energy.

Izzy sweat dropped trying to make sense on the reading on his screen.

"She is, I didn't think I made her to powerful. The Gate is braking down and the energy is surging on the quantum level, and the power build up is going critical!"

The technical words Izzy wasusing where mostly over Tai's head but he understand one thingclear that gate was about to blow up and he better grabbed him and run. Tai grabbed Izzy by the armand pulled him away, just when a powerful explosion knocked them both to the ground.

The flash of light blinded Izzy for a second or two but whenhis vision cleared his worst fears were realized. There stood Demonicamon. She looked drained of energy but shewas not pull into the gateway. Izzy's failure was complete. "You tried to kill me father." She laughed triumphantly. "I have to respect that. That was very painful. Which only proves I'm my father's daughter. So I'll take my leave of you to regain my energy, but I'll come back to play with you and your friends some more.", she said as her luscious body rosse into the air and flew off into the distance.

"DAMN IT!, I've failed; I failed every last one." Izzy said in a remoseful voice.

Tai wanted to try to comfort his friend, but his own feelings about what Izzy did were still mixed. But he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Tai saw a person lying where the gateway was. Tai blinked, a person? Tai stood up and walked a few dozen feet to and it was a person lying unconscious on the ground. But not just, a person, it was a boy, a kid about his own age.

Izzy saw that Tai was looking at something on the ground, and came to inspect what it was. It was a boy about 10 or 11 years old, lying on the ground where the gate to digital space had been. Izzy's mind filled with questions. Who was he? How had he gotten to the digital world? Was he another Digi-destined child?

Sora placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder. He almost didn't want to look at her, the mess he made of things and now he may have trapped another kid in the digi-world. "Izzy. How do you think he got here?" Sora asked looking over the body.

"My best guess is that when my Digi-Gate overloaded, it puched though to the real world and some how sucked him into the Digi-world", the red-headed boy said.

"Great! Not only did you created a super powerful Digimon, you trapped some innocent kid in the Digiworld!" Izzy heard Matt's angry voice yell. The weakened Digimon and the digi-destined children were slowly erecovering.

The ever-loyal Tentomon stood by Izzy's side and said, "Now hold on Matt , you can't believe Izzy wanted any of this to happened, and yelling and fighting about it won't help!"

Izzy didn't feel deserving of Tentomon's words but he welcomed them them never the less. And to Izzy surprise Tai also came to his defense. "Tentamon's right, we can sort out with Izzy later, first wehave to see if this new kid is okay, who he is and where he came from. Then we have to get out of here in case that thing comes back to finish us off."

A small moan came from the boy lying face down on the plush grass. He stirred a bit and rolled onto his back, revealing a small yellow colored creature Izzy was not familiar with, "Fascinating!", Izzy proclaimed. "He mustbe another digi-destined he has a Digimon with him.

Gatomon came closer and looked at the two new arrivals. "Weird, us Digimon have an innate knowledge of all other Digimon at all. But from his size I'd say whatever he is this may be in a rookie form."

The boy eye blinked a few times as he slowly sat up. " Wha, where am I?"

Sora rushed to the boys aid and helped sit up. "Easy, you maybe hurt take it a little slower." Sora said with a warm smile.

The boy blinked a few more times and looked at her. "Er,ok." Izzy noted that he seemed more dazed by Sora smile then by his trip through the gate.

"My name is Sora..", she said gently squeezing his gand. "..these are my friends..." The boy looked around to see some other kids. She then pointed out to the digial creatures. "..and these are our Digimon."

The boy closed his eyes and shuck hiheadas if trying to clear it and asked confused.

"D-Digimon?...Dig-WHAAAAA!" His eyes opened with conern. He looked about, then spying the strange yellow creature. The boy rushed over to it, picked it up, then cradled it in his arms. "Come on I know your ok, we've been through much to be seperated now." His voice was full of caring and concern. Which seem to stir the small creature.

Izzy walked near the new kid and told him. "He seems to be ok, although I can't be sure, and I've never seen this Digimon before. By the way what is your name and where did you come from?"

The boy looked at Izzy oddly, "What do you mean? What is a Digimon? As for who I am and where I came from. My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is my Pokemon, Pikachu..." The boy named Ash looked at him then asked, "...and where the heck am I?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Everybody! Garyisstupid here and here is the next re-written part of Worlds within before I begin, I want to shout out Magmotar for liking my story, thank you and also let those two be dating again. Sorry this took so long, I was being distracted.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review, rate and comment my stories cause I really need more reviews. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: A few hours earlier...

Ash Ketchum yawned lazily as Professor Oak and Professor Ivy rattled off about technological stuff. There were some even big words he heard about that made his head hurt really bad. He tried to look interested, but this was too much for him. These were two of the formest experts on Pokemon, and there was nothing he loved more than Pokemon. But boy, this was boring!

So far the best thing about that trip and brake in his training to become a Pokemon Master was his reunion with his old pal, Brock. Ash smiled a little, Brock and Ivy were pretty good at hiding it, but there relationship was pretty obvious to Ash. Ash stroked Pikachu on the head and looked out of the window. He,Misty, and Tracey were asked here to help the professors on a project with the Digital Pokemon: Porygon.

Ash thought the little idea of bringing the little computerized Pokemon into the real world would be gret, he wanted to be the first to capture Porygon. But so far it was one huge bore. "Ouch", Ash's train of thought was broken by the sharp elbow to the ribs

Ash looked over at the source of the elbow, it was connected to the angry face of Misty. Ash then studied Misty's face and sighed inwardly. Technically, Misty only hung around with him long enough for Ash to pay for the bike he ruined.

Ash had given up the idea of paying her back, and he suspected that Misty really had no interest in getting a new bike anyway. The bike was just excuse for her to hang out with him and make his day as miserable as possible. Ash once again regarded Misty, her bright red hair tied in a ponytail. Her clear blue eyes could turn in instant from loving and warm, to hard and furious. The two of them have been traveling together for a year. Ash considered her nothing more than irriatating at first, but he was older and helpefully a little wiser. With the last few months his attitude towards the firey red head had changed. He wss not sure howor why his feelings had changed, but he rather enjoyed her around now.

"Ash stop staring at me like that, you're creeping me out!" Ash had not realized he was staring. He turned his face back to the lecturing professors. "Geez Ash, Professor Oak and Ivy were good enough to invite us to this event. The least you could do is try and look interested."

Ash wanted to lash back at her, but she was right. Which was one of her more annoying qualities, her tenency to be right at most of the time. So Ash tried to tune back into what the professors were saying, "And so, we believe that creating a building quantum surge, then shunting them through our Poke'Ball Transporter, the result would be the stabilization and the materialization of Porygon into the formative world." And with that, Ash got a headache.

Professor Ivy smiled at Ash, noticing his confusion. "Let me try and explain it a different way for you Ash. Have you ever wondered what happens to a Pokemon when it goes into a Poke'Ball or through the transporter?" Professor Ivy asked, putting a gentle hand on Ash's shoulder, Suddenly Ash could see what Brock saw in her.

"Well yes I have. I never understood how a big Pokemon like Charizard or Snorelax could fit into a small little ball." Ash said getting seriously interested now.

Professor Ivy, showing great pantents for those who were not as intelligent as she continued. "Well, basically the Pokemon's body, cellular structure, and atoms are turned into quantum and phontonic waves, or light and digital energy. Then that "LIGHT ENERGY" is stored into the quantum matrix of the Poke'Ball. Do you understand so far Ash?", Ivy asked smiling even warmer then before.

Ash said with a slightly gazed look on his face. "Yes Ivy..er I mean Professor Ivy I understand it now, but what this have to do with Porygon?"

Her soft brown eyes closed a little while her delicate finger finger brusshed past Ash's ear, and said "Now that a very good question Ash." He knew it was foolish to take such praise seriously, but he suddenly felt twice as smart as normal. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Misty's face frown a bit, Professor Ivy continued. "Well Ash, energy and matter are interchangeable. So if we can turn matter I.E a Pokemon into energy. Then we should be able tnergymatrizo turn an Energy Matrix I.E. Porygon into..." She stopped looking at Ash to connect the logici his own mind.

Ash's eyes brightened as if a lightbulb flashed over his head." Then the Digital Porygon, who started off as a Quan, er, Quantum energy matrix, should be able to be converted into solid matter, and become real!", Ash said with wonder as a world of possibilities seem to open before him.

"Very good Ash! You've managed to take a very complicated ideal and made into a most logical conclusion." Ivy then gave him a hug. Ash felt warm all over as a result of that hug, although he not explain it. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to help get the equipment ready for the first test." Ash watched her rise slowly and walked back to her colleagues.. He seem to pay speacial attention to the way Professor Ivy's hips moved and swayed as she walked across the floor.

"She sure has a way of explaining things, dosen't she Ash?" Ash almost jumped out of his skin. He had not noticed Brock sitting down next to him, large sweat drops formed on Ash's head. He slowly looked at Brock hoping he was not angry for staring at his girlfriend. A small smirk formed on his friend's/mentor's face as he said, "Believe me, I understand more than anyone, the effect she can have on a healthy young man. I've always had an eye from any pretty faces but after meeting Ivy.." Brock paused to fold his arms. "There's a Pokemon Center with a Nurse Joy near by, and Officer Jenny comes by often, but I have no interest in them at all."

Ash glanced across the room at Professor Ivy once more and at the moment her eyes landed on Brock, she shot him a sultry wink. Ash smiled and said, "Heh, I can see what you mean Brock. She can make you forget about any other girl."

For more than a moment, Ash felt a twinge of jealously, but he was glad that his old friend finally got a girlfriend. "OW!" once again his chain of when Misty stepped on his foot really hard. "What's your problem!?" Ash asked Misty rather angrily, while messaging his wounded foot.

"YOUR MY PROBLEM, ASH! You drooling over a woman that could almost be your mother!" Her tight voice raised a bit. But Misty was in such a furious state, she didn't notice. "God I don't know why I put up to such a blockhead!"

"Hey, why are so.."

"JUST SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH, ASH KETCHUM! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME!" Misty cut him off so harshly and angrily, as her eyes misted over a bit, as tears began to build in her eyes. Misty then stood up with fire still burning in her eyes and ran out of the room.

Ash sighed and looking towards Brock. "I don't know what I did to make her so angry. I'll never understand her."

Brock sighed as well. "And you never will Ash. Just go talk to her."

Ash piked up Pikachu and gently placed him on his shoulders and went outside to look for Misty. Ash's eye quested about outside the lab. Professor Ivy's lab was placed on a cliff side plateu. The fresh sea filled Ash's lungs, and the slowly setting sun bathed everything in a such amber glow. And there standing near a rail looking out over the ocean stood Misty.

Her skin was tinted a soft orange color, which only intensifying the natural red of her hair which swayed back and forth with the cool ocean wind. Misty turned to look ar Ash. He large eye tilted slightly brimming with a tear or two, gazed into his. The setting sun started its daily dive below the horizon but from Ash's view point, the golden sun surrounded Misty. Ash was beginning to see Misty in a new light. Misty had turned into a beautiful young woman, but Ash had not noticed this until now. He used to think that she was nothing but a bratty little girl, but now she was a lovely young lady, whom he had grew care for. Maybe for once in his life, Ash was speechless.

"Ash.." Misty's voice grew softle and delicate, her eyes seemed sad yet full o longing. "I'm sorry I blow up at you like that. I'm not sure why I got so upset, but seeing you look at Professor Ivy like that way, made me mad. But there was no excuse for the way I acted." Misty said while brushing a lock of hair to the side that was being lifted by the wind.

Before Ash could think, he said, "No Misty, I'm sorry. I should not acted that way in front of you, I was wrong."

"Well Ash, you should be able to look at anyone you want to. I mean it's not like I'm your girlfriend,.. am I?", saying that last part nervously.

"Well.." Ash stammered and shifted back and forth seeming not knowing to do to himself. Misty was his friend perhap his best friend, besides Brock, but now when he looked at her, he saw much more. He managed to steady his trembling hand enough to reach out and take her hand into his. Ash could neither explain or properly express his growing feeling towards Misty so he could only smile at her hoping she understood. A warm smile formed on Misty's sweet face. Maybe they could work out what they were beginning to feel together. But for now the wonderful sight of Misty standing against the setting sun was enough for Ash.

A loud alarm sounded, a blaring buzzing of an alert filled the air. The sudden sound startled Misty, scaring her into Ash's arms. For a moment the two enjoyed the feeling of holding each other, but the sounds of an explosion from inside the lab, shocked the pair back into reality. Ash and Misty ran back were they came from, in time to see several lab technicians, running out of the lab. Ash asked one of his assistance, and asked. "What happened here?"

"Something...*Couch* when wrong, we have to help get Professor Ivy out there*Cough*." Said the assistant said. Ash then looked at the smoked filled lab, he then saw Professor Oak and Ivy at the control panel, Trying to find out what's hapenning.

"Misty, you think your water Pokemon can handle that fire, while I go get the proffesors out?" he asked her.

Ash's voice seemed to startle Misy out of her frozen state, "Yeah leave it to me." She got her mind set to the task. Ash started to love and respect her now. Love? But before he could think anymore, Misty's voice startled out of his contemplation. "Staryu, Poliwag, use Water gun! NOW!

Ash then stormed into the lab. His vision was blurred and his breathing laboreed, but over the alarm bell and the yelling the lab techs, he could hear the professors voices.

Professor Oak's normally warm expression was replaced with a hard and concentratedone. "The injectors are fused, and the quantum partial filters have failed." He said in a verging voice of panic.

Professor Ivy studied a computer monitor for second or two then said, "The Matrix is surging Professor, if we don't stop it,there's no telling what is going to happen."

Ash could only understand part of what was said,but knew all in alot of trouble. "Professor Oak, Proffesor Ivy we have to get out of here!"

"No we've worked to hard to let it end like this, there must be something more we can do!" Ivy yelled above the growing, pulsing sound of the lab equipmet. Ash looked at the device they had labored so hard on, it glowed and pulsed, seeming to build more power with ever second. Ash was not a scientist, but he knew an explosion was about to happen.

Some thing tugged on his pant leg, Ash quickly looked down to see a worried looking Pikachu. "Pi,pikachu. Pika pi!" It told Ash. That did just for him. Pikachu could always since danger, and had grown to trust his Pokemon's judgement.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. NOW!" Ash screamed at the pair.

Ash saw another person emerged from the smoke. It was Brock. Ash's old friend looked about till his eyes landed on them. Brock ran up to then and yelled, "Come on Ivy! There is nothing more you can do here. If that thing blows, we could all be in trouble!"

"His right Ivy, we have to get out the Lab." Professsor Oak said grimly.

Professor Ivy nodded slowly. Ash could tell she did now want to give up trying to save Porygon project, but there was nothing more she or anyone could do but hope there was enough the lab left to start over. With that settled, Ash picked up Pikachu and the four ran through the clearing smoke towards the exit. Ash could not see anymore flames which means that Misty and her Pokemon had done their part. The four emerged out of the laboratory and Ash enjoyed the feeling of fresh air filling his lungs. Ash looked up at everyone who gathered outside, he hoped that everyone was out. "We need to get everyone to back further in case the lab explodes!" Brock said taking control of the situation.

"ASH!" a panicked voice called out his name. He looked to see Misty coming up to him. "Ash,I can't find Togepi!" _**"Damn!"**_ , Ash thought. No wonder she was so worried.

Ash felt Pikachu leap out of his arms. "Pika-Pikachu!" The yellow Pokemon yelled and ran back into the lab. " _ **Damn it!",**_ he thought again. "Pikachu!", the trainer yelled and went back into the smoking lab.

There was smoke everywhere, it would be hard to find his Pokemon. "Pika!" He then heard and saw his Pikachu with a confused and crying Togepi on his back. As many times before, Ash acted without putting much thought into his actions. Ash ran toward the pulsing machine, sliding to a stop, Ash picked up the baby Pokemon up. The sound and lightfrom the Device become so intense, Ash had to sheild his eyes from the bright white light.

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE PIKACHU!" Ash yelled, turning on his heels to run back sooner within 10 ft from the doorway; the room was rocked, but with terrible explosion. The sound deafened Ash for a few seconds, and his body was throwned foward, and Togepi was shot out of his hands. Fortunately, Togepi landed right in front of Misty's waiting arms. Ash's landing was not so comfortable. His body landed hard on the cold laboratory floor.

The shock almost knocked him unconscious, but he tried to clear his vision enough to look back. He had expected to see the lab shamble, but what he saw was almost unexplainable. The Device that Professor Ivy and Oak was working seemed intact, but a bright light emendated from it that the room. The air rippled and quivered, and then seemed to sink in on itself as a Vortex of wind began to suck/pull Ash backwards. A weird hole seemed to form in the space around the device and grew larger and larger. Then Ash noticed the air and everything around the hole, began to be drawn into it.

"Pika!" Ash looked to see Pikachu sliding across the floor. Pikachu clawes at the ground, but he was no match for the force of the portal. Ash reached out to hold and clutch Pikachu close to him, only to feel the intense pull of the portal, he was being pulled along the ground towards the maw of the hole himself. Ash felt his feet leave the ground, and he began to fall backwards.

He then felt a hand right in his trying to pull him away from the looked to right to see Misty grabbing his hand. She had Togepi safe inside her backpack, so she know had to worry on Ash now. Misty was being drawn into the portal as well. They both fell towards it,but was stopped. Ash looked up to see Brock and Tracey holding Misty's feetwith one hand and the other ones were at the doorway.

Ash then looked at thier faces. They stuggled to pull them away fromthe portal. " I can't hold on much longer!" sweat dropped from his face and into the portal. Ash knew what had to be done.

"Let me go Misty! Brock and Tracey can't hold the both of us.", he said with a calm voice.

"No Ash, I won't , I won't let go of you!" Misty screamed with anguish. He looked at Pikachu. His Pokemon knew what had to be done to save his friends. "I'm sorry Misty. I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me." He began to pry his hand off of hers.

"Ash stop it! HOLD ONTO ME!" she cried with more tearsbuilding up in her eyes.

Ash pulled free of Misty's grasp, instantly he and Pikachu plunged into the maw of the rift. Seconds later it closed behind him. Ash clutched Pikachu in his arms and fainted.

Ash began to stiff over, as he starts to regain consciousness slowly. He felt he had been inside out, he seemed to hear voices around him but he could not be sure, because of the pounding in his head. Ash's eyes opened slowly he looked around into a wierd multicolored sky. The clouds seemed normal,but the sky itself shimmeres with beauty. "Where am I?" Ash said with a weak voice. It was still soar from the yellingin the lab.

He then felt a small delicate hand on his shoulder helping him sit up. "Easy, you maybe hurt, take a little slower.", he heard a soft delicatevoice told him.

Ash turned his head around to see who was talking to him. It was a girl about his age, her eyes were warm and caring. Her face was roughly round, a short lock of hair peeked out from a blue bucket. She was quite pretty and she seemed to excude caring and comfort. For the second the second time Ash was stunned by the sight of the girl. The only thing he could manage to say to the strange and pretty girl was "Er..Ok."

The girl placed her hand into his and give a soft squeeze. "My name is Sora..." Then her hand pointed to other kids standing around Ash. "...and these are my friends..." He then looked around to see a few kids and smaller ones looking at him.

Ash sat up more and looked at the group, his head had not been cleared all the way. "..and these are our Digimon." She then pointed to some of the weirdest Pokemon he had never seen before. He seemed to recognize some of the types, like an insect and bird type. Then his head cleared a bit more. But she didn't call them Pokemon, she called them Digimon. "D..Digimon?" He began to ask, then remembered Pikachu. He saw Pikachu lying on the ground still unconscious. Ash crawled over and picked him up. He then started to cradle him in his arms. "Come on, I know your ok, we've been through too much to be seperated now."

A red- headed boy walked over to Ash and said , "He seems to be okay, although I can't be sure, and I've never seen that Digimon before. By the way, what is your name and where did you come from?"

There was that weird word they used for Pokemon again. Ash looked at the red-headed boy and said, "What do you mean? What is a Digimon? As for who I am and where I came from. My name is Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and this is my Pokemon, Pikachu.." after that Ash looked at the new world that beheld him and said, "..and where the heck am I?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello Everybody! Hope you guys had a pleasent morning but now it's time to get back to work. I DON'T OWN POKEMON, DIGIMON, NOR THIS STORY!( belongs to Writersblock 1001).**_

 _ **Please Rate, Review, and Comment the story. ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

Chapter 3: The explanation __

Sora's mind was reeling in with the events of the past few minutes. A super powerful Digimon that Izzy created himself defeated all of their Digimon. Then Demonicamon proceeded to torment them all by causing the ones closest to them great pain. Sora replayed her feelings at that moment in her mind, and trembled all over again.

Demonicamon could have killed them all after defeating the Digimon, but she only wanted to torture them. Sora looked at the new kid as stood up shakily. He said his name was Ash, and he was from some town called Pallet. The kid Ash appered after Izzy's fail to send his creation through the Digital Gate he formed. Unfortunately, she was too powerful and broke free, and then Ash seemed to be pulled through the gate. Sora looked at him, he seemed to be about her age.

He wore a blue jacket, and had a black t-shirt inside of it, blue jeans, and he also wore a red and white hat with a weird green symbol. But he also had a rather cute yellow Digimon he cradled in his arms. She wondered if he was a new Digidestined Child? Although Ash didn't call it a Digimon, but a Pokemon. The way he held and care for it looked like they have been together for a long time. Even after around of introductions, he still seemed shaken and disoriented.

Ash looked about himself, "Is there a phone nearby so I can call home?" He asked Sora. Sora noted that he seemed to genuinely have a clues to where he was or what he was doing here. Although still visiblily shaken by his experience, he displayed a sturdy, but weak smile. Sora couldn't remember if she faired so well after her first trip to the Digiworld, but the boy, "Ash" seems to have a strong resolution . "er...Sora I think you said? Well is there? A phone I mean." Sora was lost for words. How could she begin to explain to Ash about the Digiworld?

"Ash, I'm Izzy." Izzy strolled foward and offered his hand in friendship. "There's alot you don't understand about what's going on, but we need to get out of this area and to a safer location. Then we can proerly share stories."

"You mean this place, wherever I am isn't safe?" Ash asked and looked about him. He seemed to survey the many scorched patches of earth and blast craters. _**"Hmm, it does look as if a battle of some kind went on here, there must have beemn some powerful Pokemon involved."**_ Ash said thoughtfully. He looked down at the yellow creature, he held in his arms. Sora noticed it recovering slowly. "And my Pikachu, is still weak from what happened at Professor's Ivy's Lab, So I'll follow your advice for now, but the minute we get to a save spot, I want the whole story as to where I am." What was a Pokemon and who was this Professor Oak they would have much to discuss later.

Tai had been kneeling by his sister's side, but had been listning to Sora hoped the painful shock the rouge digital woman gave Kari, TK, and Mimi had no lasting effects. Tai stood up and looked into redded sky and said, "We don't how long it will take for us, so we need to go somewhere far from here and as safe as possible." Tai had a way of taking control of the situation, but Sora had grown to trust his decisions. Tai then casted a disapproving eye on Izzy, and said "Then Izzy we need you to come up with some why we can fight that thing."

Izzy face clouded over with a mix of sadness and shame that Sora could feel just from looking at him, but true to his promblem solving form, Izzy said, "We need to get to Geni's place. It's about a days walk from here and there are some caves on the way we can hide out in." Izzy looked down and rubbed Tentamon on his head and contnued, "When we get to those caves we can trade stories with Ash and bring him up to date on where he is and where he came from."

Sora hoped Ash would not mind having all the details of where he is and how he got to the Digital World. She looked over and saw that he had moved to where Kari was setting down. The child seemed to be ok young face showed how frightned she was. Ash kneeled down next to her to and looked over Gatomon, who was sitting in her lap. "That is the strangest Meowth I've ever seen. I know that Pokemon tend to vary from reigon to reigon, but I've never seen this variation of Meowth." Ash seemed more interested in enganging the little girl in conversion, perhaps trying to cheer her over. "I'll say one thing , this is one cute Pokemon."

"Hey watch what you call me! I'm a Digimon and the name's Gatomon!" The digital cat said while being a little peeved, she jumped out of Ash's hand and stood next to Kari. "And watch the fur! I just groomed myself."

"Ah! It can talk!"Ash said quite surprised, he almost fell backwards. Which seemed to startle the yellow mouse awake.

"Of course I can talk , all Digimon can!", Gatomon said with a small sneer.

Sora decided to speak up. "Like we said Ash, it seems we have alot to talk about."

"Yes and we'll have time to eat and lick our wounds after we get out of here." Tai said strongly. "If we have to fight that thing again, we'll need to save our strength." He looked towards the direction that Izzy said was the way to Geni's place and started walking. Ash looke a little disturbed, he did not like being orded around, but soon he shrugged and started following Tai.

The walk took about two hours buy Sora's count. They all walked in general silence, being very low on moral. Ash seem to recover some of his stregth, but being true to his gender would allow anyone to help him. The Pikachu thing, seemed to recover soundly, but seemed to remain nervous about being in a strange place and napped on Ash's shoulder. In due time they came to a small cave,and began to set up camp.

True to his word, Izzy began to give Ash an abriged history of the Digidestened. He explained how they all came to this world and met their Digimon, who helped and protected them against the many hazards that they faced here. He even showed Ash their Digivices.

Ash tried to digest all of the weird information. He looked thoughtful and asked. "Are you putting me on? Your telling me that I'm not on earth, but in some strange other world?"

Sora sat down next too Ash and placed her hand on Pikachu's head and stroked its soft yellow fur. The Pikachu smiled and cooed at her that it liked this attention.

She then looked at Ash and said, "I know it seems strange, it was to all of us when we first came here, but it's all true. This is not Earth, but the Digimon."

Sora glanced at Izzy. It was often very hard you know what Izzy was thinking from moment to moment. He looked at Ash questionly and then it the Pikachu, but said nothing. Obviously, Izzy was forming some notion in his mind but, didn't seem fit to share it, yet.

Joe continued to hand out the food that he Gomamon gathered on their walk here. "But there are few things that bother me about this. First of all how did Ash get here to the Digiworld? I mean I thought only the Digidestined could travel here. So maybe if you told us about your self and the last thing you remember before you woke up here , we could it all out."

"Er.. Ok, but my story is not too special." Ash's story was special and equally confusing. He was 11 years old from the town of Pallet. Sora was pretty good with geography, but never heard of this Pallet Town, Viridian City, or Saffron City Ash has mentioned. Ash claimed to be on a "Pokemon Journey" with his friends so that one day, he would become a "Pokemon Master". Two concepts that Sora never heard before. Ash said that he went to the lab of Professor Ivy to help with an experiment with the Digital Pokemon: Porygon. There was some kind of explosion and he and Pikachu was sucked into some kind of vortex, then woke up here. Sora noticed that Izzy lessened to the story, still forming thoughts and theories, but all the while, looking sadder and sadder.

"But that dosen't explain how you got with Pikachu you must have come to the Digital world at some point. This is the only place that Digimon come from." Tai complained seeming more confused then when he started.

"What do you mean? I told you, Pikachu is a Pokemon. Everyone knows that!" Ash patted Pikachu on the head. "He was my very first Pokemon, given to me by Professor Oak himself. God don't you guys know anything? As a Pokemon Trainer, I hunt and capture other Pokemon, then raise, train and help bring out their full strength and potentials. They learn from me and I learn from them, right Pikachu?"

"Pika, Pikachu!" The Pokemon happily agreed. It was odd to Sora that the Pokemon could not speak as the Digimon did. She was more confused than ever, and from the way it lookson everyone's faces, no one seemed to understand what Ash was saying.

They sat in silence for a few second, stumped on how to proceed. Izzy jumped up and walked to the far cave wall. "Damn.." said with his teeth clenched together. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!", he yelled out with his face in a mixture of anger and remorse. Sora had never heard Izzy turned to Ash with his eyes deep with sorrow and said, "As, I am so sorry, you came here, because..." He trailed off, unable to continue.

"Because why?" Ash asked curiosly.

Izzy hesitated then said, "Because there's no way for you to get back."He finished while setting down with his back to the wall seeming totally defeated.

"What do you mean he can't get back? We can travel back and forth between Earth and the Digiword and as soon as we take care of Demonicamon, we'll just bring him back with us.", Tai said. Sora had to agree it seemed reasonable to her that they should be able to take Ash back home. Then put him on a plane to wherever this place:Pallet Town was. Something about Izzy's expression told her it would not be so easy.

Izzy face did not change as he merely said, "That would be true if Ash was from earth, but he's not from earth, at least not our earth."

"What are you talking about now? If he's not from Earth, where else would he be from!" Matt yelled angrily.

Izzy then ignored him and went back to the raven haired boy. "Ash, you were talking as if everyone knew about Pokemon, is that true?

"Of course it is, Pokemon are in every part of our culture.", Ash said confused as Sora was at the moment.

"No Ash, Pokemon are in every part of your culture, not ours." Izzy said almost sub-vocally. "Ash is from a totally different world, no a different universe then we are. In our universe, the only "Mon" that exist here is the digital world. And only a handful of people know about it, but in Ash's world world, "Pokemon" are known and expected as part of his world. The Digital world, the Pokemon world and our Earth, all three different realities." Izzy said with profound sadness. " And now Ash was pulled away from his friends and family, and there is no way for him to return and it's my fault."

Tai rubbed his chin and said, "Ok let's just say that he is from another world, then how did he get here?"

"Ash said he was in a laboratory helping with a Digital Pokemon project, and that there was an explosion. I'm assuming that some quantom based energy was being used, right Ash?", Izzy asked.

"Yeah, I remembered Professor Ivy said something about quantum energy."Ash replied.

Izzy continued, "That overload of quantum energy, punched a hole in the space/time. While at the same moment, the Digital Gate I made to destroy Demonicamon overloaded and imploded. These two quantum events, combined to make a vortex from Ash's world to the Digiworld."

Usually Sora could not grasp all of Izzy's theories, but she understood this one except for one thing, "Ok I think I get all of that, but why can't you just make another digital gate and send him back to his world?" Sora asked.

Izzy just shook his head and said. "Not impossible. Ash just being here proves the "Multiple Universe Theory", basically there would be an infinitive number of alternate realities, each with it's own quantom signiture or vibration. Without knowing the exact same quantom signiture of Ash's world, we can search from now till the next thousand years and never find his."

Ash stomped his foot angrily "NO! You can't tell me that. If there is a way here then there is a way back. Just because you think it's impossible dosen't mean we can just give up. I'll never give up getting back to my home." Ash said defiantly.

Sora then saw Matt leaned against the cave wall and fold his arms. "Hmph! Maybe you better let him give up; it could be sfer for all of us. Look at what Izzy's theories have done so far." Sora winced at that cutting remark, Izzy felt bad enough without Matt making him feel worst. Sora began to walk over to Izzy to try andcomfort him, but it was too late. His cruel words words hit their mark and Izzy's tears started to flow.

Sora became instantly angry at Matt. She newhe could behard at times, but he has gotten too far. Much to Sora's surprise, Ash jumped to Izzy's defense. "Hey lay off him!" Ash faced the hot-headed digi-destined angrily. The blonde headed boy glared at Ash with his temper now getting out of hand. "Look who are you to tell me how to talk to my friend. This is none of your business so stay out of it, kid!" He finished with a snarl.

The both of them walked to each other and stared into each others eyes angrily. "Now that I'm here it is my business! Izzy is doing the best he can! I'm sure whatever he did, he didn't mean to! Now for the last time..LAY OF HIM!" Ash screamed.

Tai rushed up to to attempt to stop this fight before it gets out of hand. "Come on guys, lets just try to be co..."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!", the two of them yelled together.

Sora hated this because she knew how boys were, and soon the two boys began to push and shove each other. Before any punches could be thrown,a small ball dropped off of Ash's belt. The red and white ball hitthe ground and bounced a few times. The Digidestined were getting confused of what was happening. Then popped open a flash of white light that made everyone( besides Ash) startled a bit. The light faded and another Pokemon appered. "Bulbasaur!" it said a little disoriented. "Oh, with everything that's been going on, I forget to see if my other Pokemon are alright." He then began to count the red and white balls around his waste.

Sora was a little shocked. It never occoured to her that Ash would have other Pokemon besides cute little Pikachu. The second one was green with a flower bulb on his back. Sora almost giggled, when she put the flower bulb with it's name. Bulbasaur, it made weird sense. Sora watched as Pikachu went down to him and explained to what was this place.

"Pika,pika pika pikachu!" he said to the new comer.

"Bulbasaur,bulba, bulbasaur, saur, bulba!" it replied.

"Weird that all they can say is there names.", Sora told Biyomon. "I wonder why they can't talk?"

Biyomon flew forward and hovered above Sora. "But they can talk Sora. I can understand them."

Agumon added, "Yeah, Pikachu is telling Bulbasaur how he and Ash came to the Digiworld world.

"Hmmph! Bulba bulba saur..." The green Pokemon said with a small sneer.

Pikachu started to giggle a bit and so did the Digimon. They all seem to share a joke that the humans were left out on. "I wonder what he said that was so funny?" Mimi spoke up.

"Oh you wouldn't get it Mimi." Palmon said with a slight smile.

Bulbasaur seem to hear Palmon then turned to examine her. "Bulbasaur!"it said with a crooked grin. Bulbasaur walked over toward Mimi and Palmon. Its eye tracing Palmon up and down,while it walked around her. "Bulba bulbasaur bulbasaur saur bulba saur saur.", it said leering at Palmon. She answeredby blushing profusely. Sora didn't think anyyhing with green skin could blush, but whatever Bulbasaur said did the trick. Which only cause all other Digimon and Pikachu fall over in laughter.

With all that transpiring, Sora almost missed Izzy picking up the small ball. Izzy looked it over and the beginnings of a grin formed on his face, "Err.. Ash, what is this and how does it work?" Izzy asked while holding up the ball.

"Well." Ash began rubbing the back of his head showing that he was not too sure. "It's a Pokeball, it's used to capture and store Pokemon. All I really know is what Professor Ivy told me, but she said something about a quantum matrix and something called photons. I only use them, I don't really understand them."

Izzy smiled "Now I understand it enough of it, the Quantum Matrix was all I needed to know. Your Pokeball maybe the key of getting you home, but I'm not sure yet. I need to do some research and talk with Geni."

Ash's curiously peeked asked, "How can my Pokeball get me home?"

Izzy just smiled and said "I don't know if I can, but it might. Your Pokeball has a Quantum Matrix that may have the quantum signiture of your home. Just give some time and you'll be home as soon as possible."

Ash walked over to Izzy and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder. "If it does or not, thank you for giving up on me Izzy." Izzy and Ash exchanged smiles and mood of the group had been lightening. One problem was being worked on, and that problem was Demonicamon still haunting them.

The rest of the night was not uneventful, given renewed hope of getting home. Ash began to speak with all of the Digimon. Ash seemed to love everything about them, Sora thought he looked like a kid in a candy store, wanting to touch everything he sees. He used his Pokedex to look up their then noticed the Digimon showing off thier attacks to the new person. After seeing Ash's sense of wonder it made Sora think.

Before she began to settle down for a nights sleep, she took Biyomon in her arms and said, "I love you Biyomon, and thanks for everything you did." She glancd at a yawning Mimi and Palmon sleeping next to each other. She also saw Ash's Bulbasaur sleeped next to Palmon.

She then saw Ash studying a sleeping Agumon. He looked terribly weakened from the events of today. At this rate, he would be in no conditionon the road to Geni's tomorrow. She stood from her bedroll and walked over to him.

"Ash your going yo wear yourself out, get some sleep." She whispered in his ear."

His sleepy eyes focused on Sora. "Oh I'll sleep in a little while, I just need to get a few more measurements from Agumon here."Sora shook her head. Ash was dead on his feet. She didn't want him to be so tired,so she did what she had to do. Sora took hold of Ash's ear, causing a small pain, and lead/force him to the spot she was sleeping. "Ow! Sora, what are you doing?"

"If you won't go to bed,I'll put you to bed." Sora said sternly. "Now take off your hat and jacket, and do it quickly or I might decide to make you take off your pants too." Sora finished with evil grin, enjoying this very much. Ash tried to protest a firm pinch on the ear, Sora continued holding settled that. She watched as Ash laied down next to her bedroll.

Then Ash sat back up and said, "Let me just scan an image of Gatomon's tail ring and I'll.." Sora decided to put an end to once and for all. She quickly climbed on top of Ash, stranddling his waist; she put her hands on his shoulders and push him back down to his back.

"Ash Ketchum, stop being so stubborn! Now lay down and get some sleep!" Sora told him sternly. Ash seemed shocked at her forceful action and his eyes wided displayed in surprise. Sora looked into his eyes, as Ash seemed to study her, Ash's eyes traced every inch of her face as if she was something only he could look in his eye and a subtle change of expression took Sora a bit back. "What?" was all she could ask.

Ash's smile and eyes became warm, and his face softned, "The was said my name just now, you just reminded me of someone." Ash's hand reached up and held the side of her face; his touch was caring but did not hide the sadness he seemed to feel. Sora's heart melted and her skin tingled. "I'm sorry Sora,I know you're looking out for me. I'll go to sleep , thank you for caring.", Ash told her with a smile. Sora then became quite aware, of the position they were in.

Sora blushed and climbed off of him and lie down on her bedroll. Ash closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. It was a full and disturbing day, and the weird feeling she recieved from Ash's touch would turn this into a disturbing night for her. She closed her eyes and drifted off into strange dreams, with the hope that the Digidestined, and their new friend Ash would some how be able to face the challenges that awaited tommorow.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Everybody! Garyisstupid here back with the next Update! Before I begin, you guys have to check out some these guys stories, because they are awsome!**_

 _ **Magmortar, Insane Dominator, Archangel RG91, sprinter1988, Mewtwo23, and Basic Trainer.**_

 _ **Each of stories get s a 10/10 for the awome work they put on! , but enough of this mushy stuff, ON WITH THE FANFIC!**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long!**_

Chapt **er 4: The last ditch effort!**

 _ **[One last thing, Ash uses all of his Pokemon he used in the Indigo League and Orange League.]**_

Sora had opened her eyes really slowly, after a long night of uncomfortable sleep and strange dreams, but was very happy to start the new day. Her eyes had tried to adjust to the light of the digital sun, but she realized there was none. Her sleepy eyes looked aroud, she didn't see the golden rays. She then thought to herself that it was probably still nighttime , or just predawn. Maybe she would go back to sleep, and try not to to have any dreams of the new kid Ash.

She couldn't remember the dreams, but she knew they weren't nightmares,just some strange dreams that made her feel strange. She was about to review the last few days that happened in her mind. About how that boy, that came to the Digimon and how they soon discorved that he and his Digimon(or as he called them Pokemon) come from another world. Sora could review the entire battle they had with Izzy's creation, Demonicamon, but she decided that maybe she sleep was best for her. She much rather have some more weird dreams about Ash then a bunch of nightmares about the evil woman-like Digimon.

But she was past sleep now and fully awake. There was no way she would be able to fall back asleep. Sora would just go out the cave they camped in last night use of bushes and wait for her friends to wake up. She suddenly became aware of a body next to her, but more then that, someone had their hands on her. Sora shifted her head to the left, only to see Ash's head resting on her arm and his hand lying on her chest. Anger rose up in her.

" _ **How dare he take advantage on a sleeping girl!"**_ Sora thought angrily. As a girl, she wasm't supposed to know about such things as what was the boys wanted from girls, but Sora was smart and observant enough to understand those things. Her mother had made it clear that there were certain things that a girl could not allow a boy to do, and Ash's hand on her chest qualified as a definite no no. Sora was not as naive as a girl was supposed to be, which is why, to her mothers dislike she stopped wearing skirts a long time ago. Boys were constantly curious about what girl's hid under their skirts. Regardless of the simple fact boys of any age were always trying to get glimpse under skirts.

Although her chest was almost indistinguishable from boy her age, in year or two she would have what it was Ash was looking for. Despite her lack of breast Ash had to learn his place. She looked at the sleeping Ash again. The best way to deal with boys with wondering hands was a good slap to the face. Sora preferred a punch to the nose, but Ash was considered a friend, so a slap should be suffice. Sora readied her palm , but paused to observe Ash once more. They had only known each other for a day, but she and Ash seemed to have become fast friends. There was nothing in his character the suggested that he would try and do that to her while she slept.

His face was peaceful but seem to hide a trace of sadness,even while he slept. His face was peaceful but seem to hide a trace of sadness, even while he slept. His length of his body was pressed against hers while her rested on her chest. His blue coat covered his torso and shoulders that must have left him pretty cold during the night. Sora relaxed, as she understood why his hands and body were there. It was Sora that made him sleep next to her the other night but unlike the Digidestined, Ash had no proper blanket. He must have been terribly cold last night, his body tried to warm itself using the closest heat source, her.

Ash stirred, Sora felted Ash's warm cheek rub against her shoulder and his hand slim from her chest to Sora's belly. A deepining flush of embarrasment formed on her cheeks as she started to giggle, Ash's hand tickled. Ash didn't mean any harm, he was just sleeping. But the original problem remained, Ash was laying on her and his hand continued to roam into inappropriate areas. Sora considered waking him up, but after remembering everything Ash went through and how much rest he needed, she then hesitated. Perhaps she could allow Ash's hands to roam a bit, Sora knew he was asleep and needed the rest and Ash could not be held responsible for what he did while sleep. His hand wasn't uncomfortable, in fact she kinda enjoyed it.

"Hmmmmmmmmm...", Ash murmered, Sora didn't get to finish her thought. Ash opened his eyes from his much needed sleep. Sora stood still, her heart raced and her body stiffned. Ash's sleep filled eyes looked and slowly focused on her. "Wha..?", he asked with the disoreintation that came with being awaken from a deep sleep. Sora felt nervous for a reason, she didn't understand and looked back into his warm eyes. Ash looked down to where his hand rested right under where her breast would be one day. Ash's eye grew wide and he flushed as deep a red as Sora has ever seen. Ash sat straight up and scrambled away from her as if she was a roaring flame and he just burned himself. His emberrassment was both funny and touching at the same time. "Sora I..I..I'm sorry please...!"

Sora sat up and brushed a lock of hair to the side."Ash quite, it's still early, let everyone sleep awhile longer.", she said with a smile. She knew she would be just as embarrassed as Ash. Well she would be more embarrassed, Ash was asleep while his hand rested on her forbidden area of her body,but she was awake and did nothing.

"B.. B.. but Sora I.. I mean I touched your.." Ash stammered, while sweating profusely.

Sora smiled warmly at him, "Ash it's okay, you were cold during the night and tried to warm up, I won't say anything about where your hands if you don't."

"Errrrr... Ok I'm sorry Sora, it won't happened again.", was all he said. Ash pulled his coat over his shoulders, lie down , and faced away from Sora.

She'd never get to sleep now, but she didn't think she could stifle her creeping embarrassment to talk to Ash again. She simply settled back down and stared at the cave ceiling.

Ash found himself walking through a weird forest, towards some guy named Geni's house. The group of kids he was with were pretty good people, he found himself especially growing fond of Sora. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of Misty in many different ways. Misty, the thought set him back a bit.

Since coming to this weird place called the DigiWorld , Ash tried to submerge himself in finding out all he could about these Digimon. He thought maybe if he kept his mind busy, he would have time to think about how he missed his family, friends and most of all how he missed Misty. The girl, Sora had been kind and comforting him, and perhaps he was misinterperting her kindness for something else. And perhaps he wanted her to feel more of the compasion for him to help save off his growing feel of fear. Ash was a boy of action not deep contemplation, but his trip to the Digital world and ideal of not being to get back to his fears. Ash's train of thought was stopped when he bumped into into Joe. Ash looked about to see the whole group had stopped, except him. Ash rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Sorry Joe, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going.", he said apologetically.

"It's ok Ash."Joe merley said with a grin.

"So why are we stopping here, I haven't seen that Demonicamon you told me about, but she sounds dangerous."

Joe held out his hand towards Pikachu, the yellow Pokemon jumped off Ash, ran fleetingly up Joes arm and sat on his shoulder. "Yeah Demonicamon is very dangerous, that is why we are having Biyomon and Patamon fly ahead to scout things out.." He said while rubbing Pikachu on the head.

"Dude, I have my bird Pokemon, Pidgeot, he can scout as good as anyone."

"No Ash, I'm sure your Pokemon are very strong, but they can't possibly match a Mega-form Digimon. So if we do run into Demonicamon please let us handle it."

"Hey, my Pokemon are strong and experienced fighters." Ash protest.

"Ash I'm sure they are, but this is a different game then the one you are playing, would you really want to send Pikachu into battle against a monster that could turn a mountain top to dust in a single blast?"

That took Ash back. His Pokemon were as powerful and skilled fighters as any, but the Digimon didn't have the same rules as a Pokemon battle. Perhaps he would leave the fighting to the Digimon. This was not his world, nor his fight.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mimi walking towards him. "Ash have you seen Palmon? The last time I saw her was with your Bulbasaur thing."

Ash was ready to correct her that Bulbasaur was not a "thing", but a Grass-Type Pokemon. But he noticed that Bulbasar was acting weird after meeting plant Digimon. Bulbsaur usually wanted to sleep in his Pokeball, but decided to sleep beside Palmon the night before. Ash looked around, he did not see Bulbasaur. Normally Bulbasaur could take care of himself, but this was a strange and dangerous world. In a few seconds Ash would start to worry.

Suddenly they all heard a rustle neer some bushes. The boy with goggles on jumped to his feet trying to peer into the bush, "Get ready everyone, this could be trouble!" He said with Agumon on his side.

The bushes moved again ominously, Ash then fingered his Pokeballs. He knew what Joe said,but he wasn't that type of person to stay out of a fight. The bushes moved again something was coming towards them. Bulbasaur and Palmon emerged from the thicket.

Mimi rushed up to Palmon and hugged her saying , "Where were you Palmon? I was so worried about you!" Mimi said with a mock anger. She then looked at her Digimon and towards Bulbasaur, laying a curious eye on him. "What were you two doing all alone?"

"Well...?" Palmon tailed off, her cheeks on her round face was seemed unwillingly to say anymore.

"Hmmpphh! Bulbasaur bulba bulba saur." Bulbasaur said taking pride in himself.

The Digimon started to laugh while Pikachu and Gatomon blushed. Mimi's face turned with displeasure. "What did your Poke' thing said Ash Ketchum!?"

Ash noticed with a smile that Mimi seemed to have a temper similar to Misty's. "Well Bulbasaur said what he and his friend does not concern of ours, so I have agree with him." He said with pride like his Grass-type. Then his eyes met Sora's who seemed to had the same thoughts. The memory of their awkawrd night together, made his cheeks flush as a blush formed on Sora's pretty face. Despite his slight embarrassment, he couldn't help but smile at her. Ash did like this girl,there was just something about her..

A sinister, but soft laugh permeated through the air, raising the backs of the necks of all that heard it. Ash looked around to try and find the source of the menacing sound. "This isn't good!" he heard Tai say.

"Ah, if it isn't Father Izzy and his friends." The voice said, Ash's ears finally lead his eyes to the sound of the voice. Demonicamon was sitting on a crop of rocks, staring down with evil in her eyes. Ash thought she looked human than monsterous, but he heard the stories of the evil being, and the feling of malevolence seemed to emanate from her made him shiver.

"The delicious pain and sorrow you were so kind to feel for me, made we want to come back for more.", she said with an evil grin on her face.

Ash lost count on all the battles he fought, but the sound the woman-like creature drove pure fear into his soul. "Ash, fall back, we'll take care of her!" Joe said never taking his eyes of her. Ash could see the nervousness in his face and voice, but he seemed to be willing to confront the menace.

Tai stepped foward. "You think you scare us?" Tai then chuckled, Ash thought this was bluff on Tai's part,but he liked his attitude. "Get ready to Digivolve guys!" In Ash's conversations with them, he finally get to see them in action.

Demonicamon laughed again with no less effect on Ash's fear level. "Digivolve? Not today Kamiya. I have two surprises for you today, and here is the first one!" Ash tried to study Demonicamon. Everything about her seemed sultry laced with pure evil. Her finger traced its way up to her body, between her breats, flicking past her lips then her arm bolted up towards the sky. The energy bolt formed into a glowed red ball high into the digiworld atmosphere. The pulsing globe illuminated the heavens , turning them a deep crison.

"What was that?" Ash asked, the light show Demonicamon produced was impressive, but it didn't seem like an attack.

"I don't care what it was, it's time to finish her off, once and for all. Everyone Digiworld!" Tai commanded.

Agumon ran foward. "Agumon Warp-Digivolve to..." Then nothing. Agumon looked about confused and tried again. "Agumon Warp-Digivolve to..." Nothing happened again. "I can't digi-volve! Something is wrong!"

Gabumon steped foward, "Let me try. Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to.." The furry Digimon yelled to no avail. He was not being able to Digi-volve, like Agumon.

"Why can't you guys Digi-volve?" The blonde haired boy said. Ash then looked towards Izzy for answers. Izzy looked into red sky, pointing. "IT'S THAT SPHERE!" He said pointing at the glowing red sphere in the sky.

Demonicamon chuckled softly. "Ah yes father, what fun it is to make sure your pets trying not to interfere everytime I visit you? Besides I thought it would be ,more entertaining if they were stuck in their rookie form for a second surprise than the first." The beneath their feet started to shake. Everyone tried to keep on their feet from falling. It started small but then started to grow. Soon the surface cracked and crumbled as a large form came from beneath them with a loud roar. "Meet my new pet: MegaTyranamon.", Demonicamon finished with a leering smile.

The earth exploded below them as a huge dinosaur like Digimon rose from the ground . Ash tried tolook about him, but all he saw was the dust from the ground rising in the air. He yelled for them to scatter, but he doubted his voice could be heard above the noise of the rising Digimon. For a few seconds the dust filled air cleared and Ash caught a glimpse of Sora just as a claw scooped her from the ground and lifted her in the air. "SORA!" Ash and Tai yelled together, as she screamed for help. Just at that moment, young Kari to sliped and fell over the edge of the rift. Ash's eyes grew as she fell into what looked likecertain doom, but Tk leaped in to help her, he grabbed her with one hand and his other hand with his. Ash knew that the little kid would not be able to hold on longer, soon the both of them would fall. MetalTyranamon roared and Demonicamon laughed triumphantly.

Tai looked at the struggling Sora getting dangerously close to the rampaging Digimon's ferocious teeth. Then he looked at his sister dangling over the edge of the cliff with only Tk keeping her from falling to her deatH. Ash saw the internal conflict on Tai's facE. Which one would he save: his best friend,or his sister? Matt yelled to Tk to hold on a little longer. Matt wanted desperatley to help his little brother, but Ash knew that would be a mistake. Even if he could save Tk and Kari, the Digimon still couldn't be able to Digivole, and they would all be in the stomach of MegaTyranamon.

They seemed to be a group that work well together, but Demonicamon had expertly divided their attention, and broke the team down into chaos. But Demonicamon didn't knew about Ash's attendence.

He tried to snap Tai out of his internal conflict, and said "Tai, don't worry about Kari, I'm on it. Concentrate on MegaTyranamon!" He then passed him one of his Poke'balls."Disract thst thing with my Pokemon. Using Squirtle and Agumon, you should have no problem." Ash was sure that Tai would take care of his turtler Pokemon. Tai seemed to trust his sister's saftey to his new friend and replied, "Ok we're on it!" he said as he released Squirtle from his Pokeball. Ash then turned to Matt. He was about to help his brother, but Ash stopped him. "Matt I will help Tk and Kari." He told him.

"I can take care of my own brother!" he said. Ash then sighed and took his hand and put his Pokeball in it. "Look, I know you have a short temper and cn be hot-headed at sometimes, but now's not the time! My Charizard can help you get the flight you need. You, him, Gabumon, and Pikachu need to go up to that sphere and destroy it so they can Digivolve." He then ran towards the rest of the kids, but looked back for a minute at him. "I'm trusting you to protectmy Pokemon, Matt, so I need you to trust me to save your brother."Matt then stared at him and nodded. Ash then ran back to the others.

He ran towards to where Tk and Kari were still hanging. "Mimi! Palmon, over here!" He yelled for the two as he grabbed two more Pokeballs from his belt. He tossed one to Izzy and the other to Joe. "Izzy you take my Tauros, Joe you take my Snorelax, and the both of you go back up Tai!"

Ash ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could see Tk's face struggling as he struggled to pull Kari up. "Ash, I can't hold on much longer." Tk cried as his body started to slip down as the both of them started to fall.

Misty has always accused Ash of leaping before he looked, and this time she would have been right. Ash dived over the cliff while yelling, "BULBASAUR, VINE WHIP!" The green Pokemon heard this and his two long vines stretched down to his master. "Can I help?" Palmon asked him. "Bulba!" he said with a smile, which she took as a yes. "POISON IVY!" Her vines then stretched from her hands to where Ash is. Ash grabbed the two kids, while his waist was wrapped with vines.

"Ok you two, grab onto the vines. I don't think that Bulbasaur and Palmon are strong enough to pull us all up, so this is where I get off.", he said to the two small children.

Kari looked at Ash with a shocked look on his face. "You're getting off here?! But you'll fall!"

Ash smiled at the pretty little girl, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ash removed yet two more Pokeballs from his waist, and gave one each to the children. "Kari you take my Muk, and Tk you take my Kingler. With your Digimon and my Pokemon, you should be safe from MegaTyranamon." With that, Ash loosened himself from the vines, and dropped away from the kids. "Pidgeot, I choose you!" he said as he released the bird type Pokemon, and landed safely on it's back.

" _ **Now to go help Sora!"**_ he said in his mind.

Pidgeot zoomed along, traveling at a terrific speed, dangerously close to the ground. Ash knew how much a flier Pidgeot was had no fearof him crashing. Ash's only worry was that he would not be able to get to Sora fast enough to save her. He heard the sounds of battle cries as he looked down to see the rest of the Digidestined, their Digimon, and his Pokemon battling before the scene came to view.

MegaTyranamon stilled had Sora firmly in his claw. Fortunatly the kids and their partners: old and new, pressed the attack, not allowing it to hurt Sora. Ash couldn't help but smile as he saw how well the Digimon and the Pokemon worked together to disract the giant creature.

As he watched the battle, Ash understood that even with the Pokemon and Digimon working together, they would be able to stop Demonicamon's pet. Ash thenlooked up to see Matt riding on the back of a orange flying lizard with a flame burning on the tip of its tail, sosring up in the air, headidng towards the red glowing sphere to desroy it.

"ASH!", helooked down to see Tai waving at him. "We can't go like this forever, we need to get Sora out of there!" Ash knew that he was right.

"Pidgeot, I need you to do a dive bomb attck on that creature without hurting that girl it has in it's claw. Think you can do that?", he asked his trusty Flying-Type.

"Pidgeot!" It nodded and dived down and the speed of streaking racing Pidgeot was quickly followed with a bleeding gash on MegaTyranamon's claw. It howled a flare of pain, which made his claw dropped Sora. Ash's heart raced as he saw Sora falling while screaming.

Ash and Pidgeot flew rapidly, their speed trying to reach out to the helpless girl. " _ **Oh God, Please let me get to her on time!",**_ he prayed silently. Ash then reached out and looked into Sora's terrified face.

Sora's hand clasped into Ash's, he pulled all of his strength, hoping to finally get her safely onto the giant birds back. Finally her body pressed into his and her arms wrapped around his face.

Sora then looked at him and hugged him tightly, she then cried softley on his shoulder. "He then carresed through her light brown hair.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm right here" he said to her calmly. She pulled her head from his shoulder. She looked at him still with tears on her face.

Ash could feel both his and her oerwhelming emotions."Thank you, Ash. I'll never forget what you did." Sora whispered in his ear. She then hugged him again as the bird Pokemon flew to the ground and landed and the Digital dirt.

"You did it Ash, you got her back safely!" Tai said gladly giving Ash a high five.

Ash smiles at his goggle-wearing head, while his fingers locked with Sora's. "No, we did it. Your Digimon and Pokemon, helping out each other. The way you and the others handle my Pokemon, I'd have to say you all have the makings of becoming Pokemon Trainers." Ash said with a smile.

MegaTyranamon bellowed in pain and anger. His evil eye turns toward to the group of kids, Digimon, and Pokemon. The ground shook as his huge paw stomped towards them. Sweat dripplets formed onto Ash's head when he saw the dinosaur like Digimon. Then he heard that all to familiar wiked laughter. Although Ash found nothing funny, nor entertaining about this, Demonicamon seemed highly pleased. Her large dark eye focused on Ash, and a lusty smiled curled onto her lips.

"I don't know who you are boy, but you seem to be ruining all of my fun. Although I didn't expect you and those unususal Digimon, none of you caan defeat my MegaTyranamon in your rookie form, but perhaps if you all fall to your knees and beg to your Mistress to spare you, I might reconsider that.

Although they had slowed down but not defeating the monster, a smile formed upon Ash's face. The mocking smile on his face, was followed by a small chuckle. He then saw Demonicamon looked at him curiously, Ash only shook his head, knowing she had not fully phantom his strategy. "Hmm...Your very powerful, but not too bright are you?" He said mockingly while rubbing the bottom of his nose with his finger. (He's not digging his nose, it's just like any other anime person do.)

"Er, Ash your knew here, but I've found it not good to make fun of super powerful, evil Digimon." Joe said nervously.

"Yes, Ash is it?" Demonicamon asked with her eye neer leaving Ash's face. Her stare made his heart and his skin turn into goose flesh, but not tried not to show his fear. "How do you intend to save your friends?"

Ash's eyes returned her deep dark stare and told her, "Even a beginning Pokemon Trainer knows that battles aren't won by small engagements, but on overall, they are won by battle stratigies." Ash then glanced over to see his Charizard streaking across the sky.

It's leathery wings stroked through the crimson sky, the heat from its working muscles, rose up from its body warming Matt's leg. Charizard released a determined roar and flames went throught his body. The dragon like Pokemon looked back, unaccustemed to this new rider. Their eyes met setting off a brooding fire burning inside of them. No words were needed, they were two of a kind. Oh yes, the hot-headed Digidestined liked the firey Pokemon alot. He then glanced at the mouse-like Pokemon. Although it seemed harmless, it also had a fearless and indomitablelook in it's indomidable look in its dark eyes that are similar to Gabumon's eyes. He'd never admitted, but maye Ash was right in picking these three for the mission. He then tried to focus on the glowing red sphere hovering high in the digital sky. The ball stopped their Digimon from digi-volving. But if Matt had anything to do with it, it will be gone in a few seconds. As the boy, his Digimon and the two Pokemon made their destination, he then yelled out "Ok you guys, getready to take that thing out on my command!" He yelled out to the three creatures. Pikachu, Charizard, and Gabumon were waiting for Matt's command to attack."DIVE DOWN CHARIZARD!" He then yelled out to the flying lizard. It flew down to the sphere and Pikachu used his all to powerful Thunderbolt, Gabumon's Boom Blaster, and Charizard's hot-seeking Flamethrower. The three of those attacks coliided to mahe a electric, and blazing and powerful beam to finish the job. The attack then caused the orb to explode After that he then told Charizard to go down to where the rest flaming lizard landed on the groung and the three of them saw the rest coming to them.

"Awsome job Matt!", Ash said to the boy, as he held his fist up for a fist t then smiled and said, "Well this is me we're talking about, and I have to say Ash, these two Pokemon of yours are sure powerful. They are glad to have a trainer like you." H e finished as he fist bumped with Ash.

Ash didn't know better he would have thought he was looking at Gary Oak, but decided to let Matt to have that moment. Besides they all have a job to finish. MegaTyranamon walkeed foward intent to destroy them all.

Tai looked ahaed of Ash, looked at the dark dinosaur Digimon, and said "Ok Ash, now here comes our part, your Pokemon helped us out alot, but it's time to let the Digimon to step up to the plate." Tai pointed the Pokeball Ash loaned him and returned Squirtle, then put it in his pocket, and so did the rest of his friends did the same. "Okay, Everyone Digivole!", he commanded.

Ash witnessed many evolutions he had when he was in the Pokemon world, but here in the Digiworld it was amazing.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said looking at Palmon who was now Lilymon. He just seemed as impressed as Ash is, but perhaps for other reasons.

"Yeah she is a pretty flower isn't she?" He agreed with his green Pokemon.

Tai looked at the creature and said, "Take that thing out so we can deal with our enemy."

"Teraforce!" WarGreymon yelling out a battle cry. It formed a huge globe of power. Ash shield his eyes from the bright flash as MegaTyranamon disintigrated without a trace.

Ash was left speechless. He didn't knew how powerful Digimon were until now.

Tai smiled victoriously and then turned to the woman. "Your next Demonicamon. Everyone attack her all at once!" He commanded to them.

"Demonicamon is toast!", Ash concluded.

Demonicamon flew into the air. Her arms were spreaded wide and she said "Come on, hit me with your best shot!" She said smiling.

"Terra-force!", Wargreymon yelled foranother attack.

"Metal wolf claw!", The mega wolf readied its attack.

"Hand of Fate!" An angel yelled and sended a bolt of light.

"Horn Buster!" A giant bug discharged an electrical attack, which made Pikachu's jaw drop.

"Salistral Arrow!" A female angel said, while she drew back and released her destructive arrow.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" A humongus water beast said as ut pulled outa giant hammer.

"Wing Blade!" A giant fiery bird said as it sends its attack to the opponent.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon lastly launched her attack, Ash wondered if it was similar to Solarbeam.

The massive combined attack of the 8 Digimon converged on Demonicamon. For a second, there seemed to be no sound as enormous amounts of destructive energy surged and came together on the curvaceous form of Demonicamon. Everything within five miles, become silhoutte as the intense white light from then an enourmous explosion washed over everyone and everything.

Everything went silen for the next few seconds, but then small laugh was heard, then that small laugh turned into a giant cackle. The kids and the creatures turnes their heads to see Demonicamon their laughing, unharmed.

"B..B...But..h...how...?", Ash said with only words that left his mouth.

All of their hearts raced and bodies tensed up when she was cackling throughout the skies.

"Now let me show you what I can do!" She said as her eyes landed on Wargreymon.

"You'll be the first to go!", Demonicamon gestured foward the Mega Digimon and fired a bolt at him. Wargreymon attempted to escape, but was too late and was knocked into the air. Ash flinched himself at the impact of that attack.

Loads of energy surged throughout Wargreymon's body and turned into what looked like an egg.

Tai was shocked when he saw this happened, "What happened?!, he turned into an egg!" The egg bounced a few times and rolled to Tai's feet. Tai picked up the egg and said, "Agumon...no... this can't be happening."  
"What, how, why!?", Ash said with small words again.

Izzy stared at the egg then he looks at his creation, "She must have infected him with an energy absorbing virus." Izzy said shakely, and until she's defeated, he'll never be able to digivolve again."

Demonicamon smiled down at her father/creator. "Always as right as ever, Father." Her hands then shot more bolts at the digital monsters.

"TELL YOUR DIGIMON TO GET OUTTA THERE NOW!", Ash screamed. But his scream was a bit too late, and one by one, the Digimon were reverted back to their Digi-egg state.

"Bulbasaur!" Ash's grass type yelled out to Lilymon hoping to warn her about the impending danger. Only her swiftness and impending flying allowed her to dodge the bolts. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough as one of the bolts smashed into her wings, burning it back. Ash heard a small squeal of pain from Lilymon as she fell from the sky. Her small delicate form produced a thud when she hit then ground and slip to a stop. Ash's heart went out as Lilymon clutched her gossamer wings.

Demonicamon's laughter filled Ash's ears one more, as she flew towards the injured Digimon. "And it is your turn my sweet flower child." The palm of her hand opened toward Lilymon and fired a de-evolutiong energy at the helpless Lilymon.

"BULBASAUR!", Ash's Pokemon yelled. The green Pokemon ran as fast as he can, past the frightned Lilymon and took the attack.

"NO BULBASAUR!", Ash cried to no avail. Bulbasaur's body was throwned back violently as the force of Demonicamon's attack hit him. "Oh my god!" was all what Ash can utter. "If those things can turn Digimon into eggs, there's no wonder what it can do to Pokemon." But Ash feared the worst as he looked at his Bulbasaur lying on the ground as Lilymon was weeping and stroked his flower bud. But saw that Bulbasaur struggling to get back up to his feat.

Lilymon's tear filled eyes brightened. "Oh Bulbasaur,...I thought..I thought", she trailed off.

Demonicamon growled a bit. "What? Impossible! You should have been turned into an egg! What kind of Digimon are you?!"

Sora clutched Ash's arm and whispered into Ash's ear, "Her virus must not work on your Pokemon, but she can still hurt them. Bulbasaur can barely stand up. You need to get him out of there."

Ash looked and Bulbasaur and agreed with her, he looked really injured.

Bulbasaur's eyes opened and glanced at Demonicamon. A small smile formed onto his face.

 _ **Pokemon Translator Activate!**_

("You think you scare me you, bitch? I'm Bulbasaur! How dare you underestimate me!")

He then looked at Lilymon and said, ("Sweetheart, get your Flower Canon.")

"What about my Flower Canon? It has no effect on her." She said to him.

("I need you to shoot your attack me.") He said still smiling.

Lilymon's eyes widened with surprised. "WHAT!? Y..Y.. You want me to shoot you? I can't! I WON'T DO IT! IT'LL KILL YOU!"

("LILYMON!") He yelled which made her stop weeping. ("Trust me.") He said softly.

"Al..alright. I trust you bulbasaur.", she said as she kissed Bulbasaur on the forehead and she gets ready for the attack.

"Demonicamon smiled superioly, "Are you going to give up? You know your powers are useless against me, but go ahead and give me your best shot again."

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon fired her attack but downward at the same moment, Bulbasaur's green flower bud opened as the massive energy strucked him. The power of Lilymon's Flower Cannon made himgrunt in pain, but remained on his feet. The large green flower bulb on his back began to glow and pulsate with the energy with the energy Bulbasaur absorbed from the flower canon.

Tai looked up from the Digi-egg he held and asked, "What's Bulbasaur doing? I thought for sure he would've been blown to bits."

Bulbasaur's entire body shined and crackled with a tremendous amount of energy. His eye opened and focused on Demonicamon. ("SUPER SOLAR FLOWER CANNON ATTACK!") Bulbasaur fired his solar beam attack at her. The shock wave from Bulbasaur's attack nearly knocked all of them from their feet, and the ground about his small green feet concaved under the enourmous power that shot from his flower bulb. Demonicamon obviously underestimated the attack from the attack. Demonicamon's body was engulfed and was stucked by Bulbasaur's powerful beam. A deep shriek of pain came from her as she was blaated backwards. Her charged and singed form landed and created an impact crater.

Ash had never underestimated any of his Pokemon, but Bulbasaur's display of power shocked him , and formed the expressions on the other kids looked at him ,then they looked at Bulbasaur.

("You dare underestimate me? I'm Bulbasaur, remember that name!") He said then fainted in Lilymon's arms.

 _ **Pokemon Translator Deactivated!**_

"That's one amazing Pokemon! What did Bulbasaur say Ash?", Joe asked him.

Ash smiled him with ingenuity of his Pokemon and said, "You dare underestimate me? I'm Bulbasaur, remember that name!", Ash said with pride.

"Uh oh!" Izzy said. Ash turned his head to the smart red-head.

"What do you mean by 'uh oh'?" Ash asked a bit scared.

"That blast from Bulbasaur stuned her a bit, but it didn't finish her off. She's powering up again." Izzy said while typing something on his laptop. "I've emailed Gennai to come and pick us up, but I don't think he's gonna come in time. Look, she's getting back up!"

He was right, she was getting back eyes were filled with fury and hatred. Her curvaceous form had a small number of scorth marks, evidence of Bulbasaur's attack.

"YOU GREEN LITTLE PEST! I'LL WIPE YOU FROM THE DIGITAL WORLD!", Demonicamon roared at the uncobsious Bulbasaur.

Lilymon wrapped her arms around Bulbasaur, proteccting him from anymore harm. "NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!, She yelled at the Demon.

"Alright then, I'll just destroy you as well." And with that, she gestured her hand at Lilymon and Bulbasaur.

Before Ash could thinkwhat was about to happen to them, his feet were in motion. In a split second, he was close enough to the pair. He dived at them knocking Lilymon down from Demonicamon's attack. Unfortunatley for Ash, a portion of the power from her energy blast struck his left side. Ash fell to the ground, just like Lilymon. He also heard someone screaming in agony, he knew that voice was from a girl.

It took only a second or two to realize that Ash was crying. Every inch of his body ached and throbbed with anguish.

Sora rushed to his side. Ash felt his head being lifted and cradled in her lap. "Oh my god! Ash speak to me! Tell me your okay!" He heard Sora's soft and sadden voice. She cradled his hed and looked into his eyes with such caring and concern. The pain dulled down its agonizing feeling, down to only unbearable.

Ash struggles to regain conscious, looked at her tear-filed eyes and said "Heh,I guess thatI messed up this time.",managing a weak smile.

"No Ash, we'll get you to Gennai's place and he will help you,just hang on a little longer!", she said with more worry in her voice.

"Pika pi, Pikachu!", His faithful partner replied, trying to encourage him.

"No.. forget about me. You all need to get outta here, My Pokemon aren't strong enough to fight her, and without your Digimon, your at her mercy.",he struggled to say.

"AND YOU'LL GET NO MERCY FROM ME!", Ash's vision was blurred and getting worse, but he still saw Denmonicamon lomming above them.

Tai ran foward and stood infront of Ash facing Demonicamon. "If you think we're gonna leave you behind, then your crazy Ash."

Ash then saw Matt spoke up, "That's right! We don't abandon our friends!"

"The odds are against us, but something's are worth going against the odd's!" Izzy told him and faced his creatrion.

"We fight her ourselves if we have to, but we're not leaving you Ash." Mimi said while kneeling down and taking his hands in hers.

Ash was touched that all of his new friends, were willing to put themselves in such danger for him. Ash was injuired and could not move on his own, and tyhere were no Digimon left to protect them. Ash was on the verge of passing out, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. His breathing was becoming more labored, but he managed to say,"Everyone quick cover your eyes, now! Pikachu, use Flash!" 

All of the digi-destined children had trusted Ash's judgement in battle and immediantly cover their eyes as Pikachu began to fizzle until asuper bright light flooded the entire area.

"AAGGHH!" Demonicamon screamed and covered her eyes being blinded by Pikachu's attack.

Ash's eyes closed on their own, he knew he fading into unconsciousness.

Ash using the last of his strength placed a Pokeball onto Sora's soft hand, saying "T..This...is..Pidgeot...He can fly far and fast *Gasp* and he can carry 3 to 4 four people. With him, Ch..Charizard and Tauros, you all can get outta here...fast.

He could feel Sora's warm tears falling onto his cheek, and her hand caressing his face. "Ash don't give up on me! Don't you dare die on me, hold on a little longer! We'll get you to Geni's place and get you fixed up. You hear me Ash Ketchum?! I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME!"

Her beautiful voice started to fade away, butit compiled his spirit. He knew he was a goner, but got the ideal that she would be comforting him. Ash slipped into oblivion with a beautiful face, warming smile and caring eyes warming up his heart.

"Sora...I..."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Sorry this took so long.I had lots of work to do to get ready and get back to school. But I promise, I will write the next chapter soon. Sayonara!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Everybody! Garyisstupid is back for more! Now alot ofyou Guest reviewers were getting on my nerves on making the next chapter of World Within Worlds. So I will say this once and I'll wont say it again... PLEASE NO MORE GUEST REVIEWS! JUST STOP! That includes you eddy! I know than you want me to make another chapter, but I need to focus on school and other Fanfics!**_

 _ **But I will talk about this later. Anyway's, on with the story! Please leave a whole lot of of amazing reviews for me and thanks for understanding. Let's go!**_

* * *

Chapter 5:Renewed Hope!

Sora sat at Ash's bedside, just having the last two days hardly sleeping. She looked down at him, and traced the lines of his face, looking for any signs that he was regaining consciousness. Unfortunatley, she saw none

But the events of the last few days of this event had taken their toll onto her spirit. Her beloved Biyomon has been infected by some digi-virus that keeps her in her digi-egg state. Her newfound friend, Ash Ketchum, was seriously wounded in attempt to save them all from Izzy's creation.

Sora had to stop herself reviewing the events before she loses hope, but as she saw her tears falling onto Ash's face, she knew she had no more hope. Sora's trebling hand clutched at the sheets covering Ash's body.

"Oh Ash, I can't lose you now, we just met, just getting to know each other. Please Ash, come back to me." Her voice gave out, unable to continue. She found herself with her face on Ash's chest sobbing uncontrollably. She dosen't remember falling asleep, but her physical and emotional exhaustion overwhelmed her, Sora cried herself to sleep on her friends bedside.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Sora didn't know how long she slept, but she woke up to the sensation of a gentle hand stroking the side of her face. Sora sat up and studied the unconscious boy and looked at him questingly. Did she imagne it? Did Ash touched her face? Then Ash's hand moved again, Sora had to stifle a squeal of glee. Ash's eyes seemed to stuggle to open, and jis lips parted a bit.

His eyes slowly opened unfocusedly. "Am...am I alive?" Ashsaid crookedly.

Sora no longer hadthe strength to retain her composer, and let her tears of joy flow down on her face, and covered his hands with hers. "Of course you're alive, you big doof!", she said in jest while putting her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Ash turned his head to see her hugging him so tightly while she was still weeping in his she released him, the both of them gazed at each other. "Well... you do kinda look like an angel.", Ash said then blushed, hearing how stupid that sounded. "I'm sorry, that sounded alot better in my head."

"Oh, Ash!" That was all she could think to say, in her present state. Smiling at him warmly at him. She didn't plan on doing it, but she did. Sora's hand made her way to the back of Ash's jet-black hair and pulled him to her face. She had felt Ash's lips onto hers, she could not believe that she was kissing Ash..on the lips. She had realeased him while a giant flush was forming on her face.

"Oh, Ash.I...", she said unable to finish her sentence, being 100% embaressed.

Ash's eyes were round and wide with surprise, but then narrowed down into an understanding look. A small smile formed onto his face, and gently took her hand. She eyes then widen as well, she looked to where their hands were. After a few seconds, she smiled and hugged him again. This time, he put his arms around while she cried on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I wouldn't know what to do if you..." She didn't finished as she started to tear up a little. Ash then caressed her light brown noticed that her blue hat wasn't on her head. " _ **It must've fallen off when I was trying to save her."**_ , Ash thought in his mind. "I'm sorry Sora, I know you were looking out for me, I'll be more careful from now on." He said to the girl. _**"She does look even more beautiful without that hat on."**_

Sora once again released him from the hug and nodded that she knew that he will not try and kill himself again.

Suddenly a yellow streak dashed crossed the room, jumped on the bed and landed on Ash's chest. "PIKACHU!", Ash's Pokemon said with teary eyes. Sora couldn't understand Pikachu like Ash and the other Digimon could, but she could tell it was tremendously happy to see Ash awake.

"Chu.." It said burying it's face ito Ash's chest, then licked his face lovingly. Sora immediantly missed Biyomon a whole lot more.

"Ah I see that our young guest is awake!" A warm gravely voice said, Sora turned her head to see a man walking towards them. The genital elderly apperence always made her feel safe, and he still had the effect on her even in these trying times. "Hello Ash, my names Geni. You were in pretty bad shape when we first met, so I don't expect you to remember me fixing your wounds." He added with a smile.

Ash stretched his muscles trying to set up, Sora placed a gentle hand on his back to support him. "You saved my life?" Ash asked still a little disorientated.

"Thankyou very much, but the last thing I remember is pushing Lilymon and my Bulbasaur out of the way of Demonicamon's attack." Ash's eye grew wide as if suddenly remembering something. "BULBASAUR! He was hurt, how is he?!" The depths of Ash's love for his Pokemon always impress Sora.

" _ **He always puts the saftey and care for others before himself. I've never met anyone like him."**_ Sora thought to herself, but remembering Ash's question about his green Pokemon. "Calm yourself Ash, Bulbasaur's just fine, Palmon has been taking good care of him."  
"Yes, the both of you two are mending very well, just try to relax and get some sleep young man." Geni then eyed Sora, "And you to Sora, you can't go on another night like you have been." With that the kindly old man turned and walked out of the room.

"What did he mean by that Sora?" Ash asked while lovely stroked his Pikachu.

"Oh its nothing Ash, please don't worry about me just lay down and try to sleep." Sora tried her best to sound nonchalant, she just wanted him to rest and heal. She came so close to losing her friend. She was not about to take chances with his health now.

Ash looked into her eyes, he noticed that there was a dark red circle around her beautiful ruby eyes and a tiredexpression on her face. "You haven't been sleeping, have you Sora?" Sora could feel his warm hand interlock with hers. "You haven't been sleeping because you've been worried about me. Thank you for your concern, now it's time for you to rest up." Ash said smiled smiling at his new friend.

"Ash really,it's okay. I'll go rest as soon as I know your sleeping, and...", but Sora was not able to complete her sentence. Ash then reached up and pulled her intothe bed with him. Sora could feel her face turn crimson as Ash's comfoting arms engulfed her. Totally speechless Sora was snuggled up with her head on Ash's shoulder.

"Sora Takenouchi, stop being so stubborn and get to sleep!" Ash said smugly, using the same words Sora used on him, his first night in the Digiworld. Sora had no choice but to smile snuggle up to Ash and drifted off to sleep. But before she slept,she went up to Ash's face and pecked his cheek. Ash smiled and looked at her. She didn't realize how tired she was, until she felt the confort of Ash's embrace.

 _ **A few more hour's later...**_

Ash opened his eyes, it took only a few seconds for him to remember where he was and why he was stiff all over. He looked over to his right, hoping to still see Sora next to him. Ash's stared for a few second at the ruffled sheets and thrown covers, trying to capture the feeling he got while she was near him. _**"Ugh! Stop it Ash!"**_ He cursed himself. He's only known Sora for a little under a week, but he can't understand why he feel so comfortable while she's around.

" _ **She's from a completely different universe then me."**_ Ash tried to remind himself. _**"After we stop Demonicamon,I'll probably never see her again. So it makes no sense for metobe falling in.."**_ Ash stops himself, but he knows deep down there was no reason to. For maybe the first time in his life, he's in love. _**"But what about Misty?"**_ and there was the core of his conusion. Before all of this Digital World stuff evenhappened, he and Misty seemed to be getting even closer than ever. Was he so fickle and heartless that he would toss everything hegone through for a pretty girl he just met and probably will never see again?

Ash decided to try and not think about it anymore, besides there was work and planning to do. Demonicamon was still on the loose, doing god knows what the Digiworld. His friends Digimon were still infected with that virus. Ash managed to get out of bed and stumbled out of his recovery room. His leg muscles ached and hurted with every step, but he needed to help Sora and the others plan their next move. Ash moved towards the sounds of talking and he could recognize Tai and Izzy's voices. "If I know these guys the way I do, they probably already have a plan."

There was no plan. All of the digidestined sat around Geni's sand garden. The room was filled with depression and hopelessness. Tai sat on the rocks clutching the digi-egg that used to be Agumon. Tai hated feeling powerless, but he had to concede. He couldn't save his sister nor any of the Digidestined from being hurt from Demonicamon. His beloved Agumon was stuck in digi-egg form, because he was too powerless to stop it, and now even his new friend Ash was badly hurt, because he was powerless.

"Damn it!", he cursed under his breath. He was supposed to be the leader, but he just let everyone down. Tai looked up and heard the rustling of leather wings through the air. Charizard landed with a thud with a fiery had sent Matt out on Ash's Pokemon to scout the Digital world and keep track on Demonicamon's activities.

"Matt, what's the newsn on Demonicamon?" Izzy asked while putting aside Tentamon's digi-egg. "What happened out there?"

"Ccharizard return!" Matt recalled the dragon-like Pokemon into the red and white ball. Matt frowned and looked at his side. "It's horrible, she's-"He cut off with a stammer. "-She's a monster, torturing those poor Digimon, till they want to die. Then she stops then comes back for a few hours to st start over." He finished with a pained look on his face.

Izzy frowned, looking as sadden as his friend. Tai knew Izzy blamed himself for everything and part of him wanted to confort his friend. But what the loss of hope, he was unable to any of that. Powerless again."Hopeless." He was able to voice his feelings. "We've done everything we coulds to stop her, but she beat us at every turn." Tai said allowing a tear to run downhis cheek. Not one of his friends challenged him, then all knew it and felt the same way, Tai was just the first to voice it.

"At leastI can make it up for Ash. Me and Geni can remake a digital gate to send himhome, whenever he's strong enough to travel." Izzy said sounding as defeated as Tai.

"What the hell is this?!"Ash asked. He stood in the hallway leading to the sand garden, bracing him self against the wall. It was obvious Tai that Ash was not strong enough to get out of bed yet.

Sora rushed to Ash's side, she placed his arm around her shoulder to help him stand on his own feet. "What do you mean you can send me back any time?!" In the short time, Sora knows Ash, she's never seen him this angry, "Do you really think I'm going to go home and leave you all now?!"

Tai slammed his first into the wall but his eyes never looked up. "Look Ash! This is not your fight! You shouldn't have been here in the first place! And you almost died saving our butts! We failed, Demonicamon is out there ripping the Digiworld apart, and there is nothing we can do about it!" Tai could no longer hold the tears that streamed down his face. He was the leader and in the face of his weaknesses, every's tears followed. "We did our best, we fought our hardest, but we lost. She's too strong, and with our Digimon out of of action, it will be a matter of time before she finds this place! Then she'll torture us all till she gets tired of us and kill us all!" Kari clutched Mimi's leg and cried even louder. "But the one thing we can do, is the wrong thing to you. We're going to send you home Ash. You'll be with your families and friends. We've all decided that the best think for us to do."

Ash looked about himself, and all of the Digidestined kids were nodding in agreement. Even Sora that was helping him stand was nodding. He then growled. He removed Sora's arm from around his was and pushed her to the side. A look of disgust formed on his face as he staggered with what little stregth he had up to Tai, pulled back his fist and punched him in the nose.

A collective gasp circled the room and Tai held his bleeding nose. "Now listen, ALL OF YOU! First! No one decides anything for me. So I decide when I leave!" Ash yelled angrily.

"But Ash, we only want what is best-."Sora tried to say but was quickly cut off by Ash.

"Quiet Sora, I'm not done, and second!..." Ash paused looking making sure he had everyones attention. "Do you all think so little of me? That you think no matter what the odds are, I would leave my friends to die while I was safe and sound?!" He then turned to the boy he punched.

"Your're right Tai! I'm not a Digidestined, and this is not my world. But you are all my friends, so this makes it my fight! I care about all of you!"Ash's eyes met Sora and they stared into each other eyes for a second. "Damn! I've seen what you guys can do when you work together. Anyone that can use my high level Poke'mon for the first timeand use them effectively, can do any damn thing that they wanted to." Ash's voice then took on a pleading tone to it. "You can beat this, I know in my heart you can. You have to put your heads together and figure it out."

"Matt then spoke up, "Don't you think if wehad the slightest clue how to win this fight, we would be doing right now? We've gone over every detail and we keep coming up with nothing!"

Ash rubbed his chin, "Ok, go over it again with me. Maybe I can give you a fresh perspective on your own ideals."

Joe adjusted his glasses and said, "It's worth a try. We've got nothing to lose."

Izzy sighed, "Ok here, this is where we stand. Demonicamon a Digimon whom I created seems unstoppable. No Digimon, no matter how powerful seems to have any effect on her."  
"Now why is that Izzy? Your Digmon are very powerful." Ash said looking down at the digi-egg Izzy carried. "She dosen't seem to even feel their attacks."

"Well the virus I made her from seems to given her immunity from any Digimon's attack, no matter the power level."

"That's right, Power level dosen't have anything to do with your Mega Digimon attack didn't touch her but the only thing did was Bulbasaur Solar Beam, and even a weak attack like Pikachu's Flash blinded her."

Izzy nodded. "The only thing I can surmise is that, while Demonicamon is immune to digital based energy, your Pokemon attacks are based on biological energy. She's not immune to that."  
Matt spoke up, "So what? Even if the Pokemon can hurt her, all of Ash's Pokemon aren't strong enough to stop her.

"Unfortunately Matt is right", Ash said "There areeven more powerful Pokemon in my world, so we don't have acess to them. My Pokemon may stall her but that wouldn't last. So we're back where we started from."

"Maybe not, I just thought of something," Mimi said with looking at her Palmon and the recovering Bulbasaur. Her feeling seeing Bulbasaur and Palmon's relationship, changed afterhe risked his life to save her. "Remember when Lilymon used her Flower Cannon to boost Bulbasaur's Solar Beam attack?" Maybe we can do that again. It seemed killed him the first time."

"No." Izzy said, "Although Lilymon could boost Bulbasaur's attack power, once would not be enough to put Demonicamon down. And I doubt Bulbasaur could survive the processes twice. It almost killed him the first time."  
"Ugh! I hate this!" Tai broke in, "We're just keep going in circles." He said angrily.

Ash grabbed Tai by his shirt, "And we will keep going around and around till wecome up with something Tai. The answer will show itself. I have courage in you guys abilities and so should you!"

But then, something strange happen that made Ash pause. A soft glow came from his fist. He and Tai looked down as Ash unclenched his fist. Inside his hand Ash held Tai's Crest of Courage and glowed for the first time, since they're new enemy came into their lives. "What in the world?" was all Ash could say.

"How can this be? Ash activated my Creat of Courage." Tai questioned, Izzy.

Sora took the light that Ash held. Looking bewildered she said. "But that should be impossible. Our Crest and Tags only work for us, how can Tai's crest is reating to Ash?"

Izzy focused on the crest. Then he looked up at Ash and then to Tai. Suddenly Izzy's eye grew so wide Ash was afraid they would pop out his head. "Oh my God!" Izzy said.

"What? What do you know Izzy?" Tk asked, walking over to him.

Izzy fell against the wall laughing uncontrollably, "Oh my god, I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see it sooner." Ash couldn't begin to figure out what was so funny. But Izzy couldn't seem to stop laughing at what was obvious only to the boy genius. Izzy finally looked up at everyone and seeing the confused looks on their faces. "Hehehehehe! Don't you see it? Taicrest is reacting to Ash," Izzy giggled once more, "BECAUSE ASH IS TAI!" with that Izzy dissolved into a pile of laughs.

" Oh yeah, Izzy's lost it." Joe said dryly. "I think the stress just became too much for him."

Izzy wiped a tear from his eye. "No, no I finally understand something that bothered me about Ash from the first time I met him. Didn't you all think Ash seemed a little familiar to you? I know he did me. But I couldn't put my finger on it. But now it fits all into place." Izzy said nodding.

"Well would you mind letting the rest of us in on it?" Tai asked getting a little impatient.

"Ok, we already established that Ash came from atotally different universe from ours, "The Pokemon World" If you will." Izzy paused making sure everyone was following him, "Well what if the universe Ash comes from is not just a alternate reality, but a parallel one. A universe that is different in some details from our own, but in a lot of ways very, very similar. What if some maybe not all, but most people have counter parts in the other reality? So don't you see? Ash seems so much like Tai, because there are each other alternate selves, kinda like twins, not identical twins, but so close that Tai's Crest of Courage can't tell the difference between the two."

"How can that be?" Tai asked looking as perplexed as Ash. "Yeah we don't even look alike." Ash added.

Izzy nodded and added, "If it helps think of yourselves as half brothers, as different as our two realities that are morealike then we even realize. They have Pokemon, and we have Digimon. They have Ash, and we have Tai. There may even maybe a guy like me over there."

Ash pondered, "Now that you mentioned it, you kinda remind me ofthis young boy, named Bill. He's a great scientist and Pokemon researcher, but even if all of this is does that help with Demonicamon?"

Izzy eyes darted back and forth as if his finishing uphis mental calculations. Ash could never get enough oh this kid's brain power. "Now that I see the big picture,everything is falling into were right Ash, the answers were right in front of us. All this time you, Tai, Bulbasaur and Palmon!" Izy said exitedly.

"Slow down Izzy!" Tai said, "Remember we're all not the same track as you are. What are you trying to say?"

"We know that Demonicamon is not immune to the Pokemon's attacks, but they don't have the raw power it takes to defeat her. The Digimon have the power level but she's immune to Digimon attacks. So what we need is a Pokemon with the strength of a Digimon. That awsome plant Pokemon showed us that! He used Lilymon's flower cannon attack to boost his power to the level of a mega Digimon, and it hurt her so badly. So now we know the Digital energy and the biological energy of the Pokemon are capatible!"

Ash nodded his head as he followed Izzy's logic." Ok Izzy, I'll bite, how do we get a Pokemon up the power level or a Mega Digimon?"

Izzy stared at Ash's belt. He walked up to him and took one of his empty Pokeballs. Then Izzy held up his Digivice. "Seeing as how our two realities are so similar, I bet the technology of your Pokeball is partly compatible with our Digivices. And I bet Geni has enough spare parts for me to put together a Pokeball Digivice hybrid. A Poke'vice if you will. And we even have the materials for a crest and a tag!" Izzy says something lost in his own thoughts, excited about the new project. "And being so close to each other, I can just use Tai's Digivice and Crest matrix as a templete. Yes! But using the same photonic core of the Pokeball and its quantum storage unit instead on the Digivice's digital regulator and then, key it to a Pokemon...," Izzy rambled on seeming to shake with exhilaration of a new discovery.

Sora blinked, unable to follow her friend technical mind. She grabbed both of Izzy's shoulders hoping to bring him back to their plan. "Izzy! Slow down, you lost us. You want combine a Digivice and Pokeball? And make another crest and tag? What ever for?"

Izzy slowly towards Ash and smiled, "For our soon to be Digidestined here, Ash Ketchum. Although I guess it will be Poke'destined, but you get the idea."

"WHAT! The all said together.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **There you have it another chapter, also I wanted to askif one of you guys can animate this story and put it on Youtube, if you want toknow whatthe whole thing looked like in the two Anime's.**_

 _ **Anyways, Follow, Favorite and Review my Next, time this is Garyisstupid. Sayonara!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, Garyisstupid is back to write. It's been a long time since I updated this story. Me and my pal, Insane Dominator have been working hard on our Pokemon fanfics, so I want you guys to check out our stories and tell us what you think.**_

 _ **And we are getting some irritating comments from a person that has been driving us both crazy! What was his name again? Oh that's right it was FIRE-ED! Fire-ed, I know you're out there! Quit it with your fake names! We know what you're up too! The jig is up! I suggest that you stop using fake names and get a real life!**_

 _ **This is a warning!**_

 _ **(Calm Down Gary, Calm down)Anyways, it's time to get back to work!**_

 _ **Please Favorite, Follow and Review mine and Insane Dominator's Fanfics.**_

 _ **LET'S GO!**_

 _Chapter 6: Realization's and True Bonds_

Sora walked through the halls of Geni's impressive house. The air was tense, because she and all of her friends knew that this day would be their final battle with Izzy's creation.

The boy's had head out earlier, to scout out how close Demonicamon was to their location. She seemed to be cutting a path through the Digiworld, each day is getting closer to the last.

With all the Digimon (Except Palmon) out of the action, and stuck as Digi-Eggs, Sora would have been worried to death at the thought of her friends out there with that monster.

She knows that they have Ash's Pokemon with them, and that helped delayed some of her fear when she thought of that name.

' _ **Ash.',**_ She thought in her mind. As hard as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about her friend from a different world. Over and over again, Ash had proved himself to be strong, fearless and caring boy. Who would put her, or any of the Digidestined safety over his own, and the fact that he would do all of this for people he's only know for a short time,impresses her even more.

None of his qualities helped her stayed off her growing feelings for him, but with Izzy's revelation that Ash and Tai were some how, counterparts of each other, but from Parallel Worlds only added to her confusion.

Sora and Tai had always been close, and sometimes she even imagined what it would be like to be his girlfriend. Perhaps the fact that they've known each other for so long, and their relationship was more like brother and sister, was a way she never allowed herself to think too far along those lines. Then Ash came into her life, displaying so many qualities that she always found attractive in Tai, but without the long history, she couldn't help it , but she realized what happened to her: she was in love.

"Sora?", Mimi's voice stopped in her tracks. She didn't want anyone to know what she was hiding or how she felt, so she put on her bravest front and cheeriest smile.

Unfortunately for Sora, Mimi saw something was bothering her. "Sora is anything wrong? You look kinda sad."

"Oh, it's nothing Mimi I guess I'm a little tense about what's going to happen today." It was half true, so Sora didn't feel totally bad about not telling Mimi everything that was bothering her.

Mimi looked at her curiously, seeming to read her friends mind. Mimi's Crest was the Crest of Sincerity, so it was a little stupid to try and hide her feelings from her friend, so it was a little stupid to try and hide her feelings from her friend who could read her as easy as anyone.

"Come with me Sora, I want to show you something." Before Sora could ask what she wanted to show her, Mimi took her hand and took her to Geni's garden, where all the plants he cared for were. "Um.. Why did you-?", Sora began, but Mimi cut her off. "Shhhh, don't make any noise, we don't want to disturb them." Mimi said as she peered through the Greenhouse window. Sora shrugged and looked and what her friend saw.

She saw a wounded, but still healing Bulbasaur sleeping next to Palmon. She was helping Bulbasaur recover from the last time he battled Demonicamon (Chapter 4). Sora saw that and smiled _**'She must've been really worried about him. Just like I was about Ash'.**_

She thought in her mind of when she was next to the bed Ash was in after taking the blow of Demonicamon. He woke up with surprise in his body. Sora was so happy to see that he was alive, she couldn't help herself. She threw her arms around him and gave him the most loving hug he ever gotten. She also did something she never done in her life; she kissed him.

 _ **Back to reality...**_

Sora blushed really brightly of the event that had happened earlier. She then got out of her transe and she had a questioning look on her face.

"Mimi I thought you didn't like Bulbasaur." She said to her cow-girl hat friend.

Mimi sighed and looked resigned. "Believe me Sora, I didn't like that Poke-thing nosing around my dear Palmon at first. But you saw how he savedher, and maybe all of us in that last battle. He cares for her and I know Palmon feels for him,and the fact is..." Mimi stopped looking a little sad.

"What Mimi? What is it?", Sora asked her.

"The fact is after today, Palmon may never see Bulbasaur again. So I decided to left them be together." Mimi looked deep into Sora's eyes and continued. "How would you feel if you was going to never see someone you really care about, and you didin't tell that person how you really feel about them?" Mimi asked her non-hat wearing friend.

Sora looked down and was a little embarrassed. "Is it that obvious? Me and Ash, I mean?"

Mimi giggled, "Only to people with eyes."  
Sora then blushed even more. "Mimi I can't focus on something like that now. None of us may live to see tomorrow, we all have to concentrate on our plan."

Mimi nodded with an understanding look on her face. "I know Sora, just think about it ok?"

"I will Mimi, thanks." Sora hugs her friend and left the greenhouse.

Sora was once again alone with her thought, but she really didn't want to think about Ash right now, so she decided to see how Izzy and Geni were doing in the lab. After a short walk, Sora hears the electronic buzzing and beeps from Geni's lab equipment. The room was filled with strange scientific machines and devices that Sora couldn't even begin to know what they were used for. Izzy could tell her but anything more advance, then her home computer was over her head. Her eye fell on Izzy, he was working on a small device that looked similar to her Digivice, but it was oddly different.

"How's it going Izzy?" she asked.

Izzy lookedup at her and her rubbed his eyes."It's going fine Sora, I'm finishing the programming. The Poke/Digivice is almost ready. I just hope it last long enough for it to be effective." He said while yawning.

"What do you mean last?" She asked with a confusing stare on her face.

Setting the what looking microchip down, Izzy continued. "Well, my ideal of using one of Ash's Pokeballs to make a new Digivice is feasible, but the technologies in them are only about 90% compatible. I've had to do some major redesigning to get them to work even on this level. The first one I made burned itself up on activation. But I think I figured out the exact photonic-modulation to get it to function. But it'll still burn out after one use.", he finshed.

Sometimes Sora envied Izzy's knowledge and technical ailities. "So what your saying is this will be our only chance at this and there are no do-overs, huh?" Sora stated.

"Don't worry, I have faith in Izzy's ideals.", a new voice added. Sora turned to see Ash and Pikachu walking into the lab. Sora's heart raced a bit looking at him. His confidant and determination, was one of his more appealing traits. Ash looks down at the small device Izzy had just finished. "So this is Digivice you made for me? Hey, it's shaped just like a Pokeball. This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen Izzy!"

"Um, Ash?" Izzy looked a little worried. "You have to understand something, what I'm trying to do has never been done, or even thought of. You were never chosen as we were. The ones that scanned us and attuned us Digidestined to our Digivices and Digimon had better equipment than what Geni and me have access to. You are not a Digidestined, and forcing you into that role could be very dangerous!"

Geni walked up and added, Young Izzy is right Ash, you have to understand the risks that are involved, not only to you, but the Pokemon you choose to attune the Digivice to."

Fear begins to rise up in Sora, she hadn't thought of the risk to Ash. "Are you sure your willing to go through this Ash? You can still change your mind." Sora said.

Ash only smiled and said, "Well, Demonicamon hurt my Bulbasaur, me and from what I hear she hurt and threatned all of you. So I'm not going to let her get away with that, she must be stopped." Ash then put his hand on her shoulder. "No one gets away from with hurting my friends."

Sora blushed and smiled under Ash's caring words. She then hugged him and smiled. "Thanks Ash." She continued to hug him while she had a thought in her head. ' _ **Maybe Mimi was right, maybe I am in love.'**_

Geni and Izzy smiled at the two. They released and Ash continued to talk. "Also, like I said, I have faith in Izzy. If he thinks this will work, then so do I. Izzy is the smartest kid I know, and I have confidence inhis brain." Ash smiled at Izzy. Ash's words went far to help alleviate the guilt he's been feeling since he created Demonicamon.

Geni chuckled and said, "I like your attitude Ash, and the only thing is to pick the Pokemon, that will undertake the digitization attunement with you."

Ash looked thoughtful for a second,then nodded his head, "All of my Pokemon are special to me, but there's only one that I'd want to take with me no matter what the situation is, but I'll leave it up to him." Ash reached across and lifted Pikachu off his shoulder. "Pikachu you've heard that this couldbe dangerous, are you willing to fight Demonicamon with me, to save our new friends?"

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed definantly and began to happily nuzzle Ash's cheek.

"You heard Pikachu Izzy. We're ready when you are." Ash announced.

Izzy nodded and said, "Ok, I want to run a few more tests on all key systems before we put you and Pikachu into the Digital Attunement Chamber."

"I don't think you'll have time for anymore tests!", they all turned to see the rest of the gang running into the lab. Tai slid to a halt looking a little out of breath. "Demonicamon is coming this way, and fast!"

"Ugh!" Izzy moaned. "I was hoping Geni's jamming equipment would hide our Bio Signatures a little longer and buy us more time! We need to run more tests! We're just not ready!"

Sora felt nervousness, she looked down at Tk's worried face. "What are we going to do now Sora?" Tk asked.

Sora cast a worried look at Tai. Hoping he would come up with an idea, he's quite famous for it. Tai looked at Ash and they both nodded at each other, knowing what had to be done. "We fight her! And buy Izzy and Geni enough time to get Ash and Pikachu ready for their battle!"

Mimi seems to stifle a gasp. "Fight her now? The only Digimon left is my sweet Palmon, and I won't let her face that thing again. I don't want her to end up as a digi-egg!"

Kari sighed trying to hold back a tear. "I wish Gatomon was here with me shed know what to do." 

Sora also missed her dear Biyomon. She thought sharing Kari's sentiment. Ash then stepped forward and kneeled down to her. "Kari, I know you love Gatomon, and I promise, when this is all over, you'll see her again." He then placed a Pokeball in her hands. "Take Muk, I know it'll won't be same, but Muk is a great Pokemon." Ash told her in a gentle voice. "But he needs someone to help him battle, he wouldn't do well in a battle without a good trainer to direct him. I'm giving you my Muk, he's playful and emotional like you Kari, the two of you will work great together!", he finished proudly.

Kari looked the Pokeball and smiled, "Thanks Ash. I like Muk alot! We've been playing together, he's fun!" She then threw the ball into the air and released Muk.

"MUK!", it said happily and hugged and drooped over the giggling Kari. "Oh, Muk!" She laughed while she got him off her and started to pet him.

Ash then turned to Tk. "Take Kingler Tk, he's strong and resilient just like you are." Tk smiled at Ash, he released the Crab Pokemon and they smiled at each other.

Ash then took another Pokeball and tossed it to Matt. "Matt you take my strong and cocky Charizard." He caught the ball and grinned. Charizard and Matt has gotten along very well, they're two of a kind.

"Tai my fearless Squrtle! The leader of the Digidestined and the leader of the Squirtle Squad should fight side by side."

Squirtle popped ut of his Pokeball, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and finished with a clever smile. "Squirtle!" it said while folding its arms posing next to Tai.

Ash continued, "Joe, my faithful and powerful Sonelax. It's alittle hard getting it started, but once it does, nothing can stop it!" Joe released the giant Pokemon from it's ball, it yawned lazily and smiled.

"Izzy you take care of my Tauros, wise and dependable just like you, I know the two of you will rise to any challenge!" Ash then turned to Sora and cupped her hands in his.

"Sora, I know you miss Biyomon, but I know my Pidgeot will fight for you as strongly as she can. She's very special to me. Besides Pikachu, none of my Pokemon have been with me longer." Ash squeezed her hands in his, seeming to tell her she was very special to him. On cue, Sora blushed and smiled once more before taking the Pokeball from him.

Tai nodded. "Ash and I came up with a plan just in case Izzy and Geni couldn't finish fast enough. Izzy you have no time for tests. Put Ash and Pikachu in the chamber, activate his Digivice and Crest and hope it works. We will all fight with Ash's Pokemon and try to stall Demonicamon as long as possible. To give Ash enough time to undergo the process.." Tai clencehed his fist, this courage seems to infuse them all.

"We will not let her get through, this will stop today, one way or the other!" Tai finished with a whole lot of courage flowing through his veins.

"YOU GUYS READY!?" Ash and Tai both yelled out and they were given an answer by the kids cheering and the Pokemon roaring.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **Sorry this took to long. I'm going to switch from Pokemon Indigo League: Ed Version to World within Worlds.**_

 _ **The fianl battle is about to begin so get ready!**_

 _ **Please Favorite, Follow and Review my story and I will see you guys later.**_

 _ **SAYONARA!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all you Fanfiction lovers! This is Garyisstupid signing in with another Chapter. I just want to say that my other story and this one right here has alot of views. I just want to say thank you guys. When I first came on this site, I was a nobody, but now, I'm an amazing writer. So get ready for this this two or three part final battle.**_

 _ **Let's go!  
**_

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle! (Part 1)**

Demonicamon shapely and lusciously casted a shadow on the ground as she sped through the air. A soft and maniacal laughter escapes from her lips, and she draws closer to the ones she will take to new heights of anguish.

"You were very naughty hiding from me father Izzy. But no need to worry, I am on my way to show you my love." Demonicamon tingles with anticipation, and she drew near to them. Her senses guided her to the signs of those called Digidestined. "I was forced to entertain myself with the Digimon of the Digiworld, share my love and anguish with them.", The virus Digimon almost sighed.

Somehow making the Digimon suffer wasn't the same as when she toys with Izzy and his friends and it quickly lost its novelty. But she contined,because it was what she is, a virus Digimon that caused pain and suffering. It was her art, the fullest expression of who she was. _**"Is this all that there is?"**_ She questioned herself for the first time.

No.

There was nothing else to her pain, misery, sadnes, she only felt alive when she induced them. If she could no longer get what she needed from the Digimon, she could get it from the humans. " _ **Ash!"**_ the wash of pleasure filled her body. That new boy and those wierd Digimon, they fought back like none when she encountered them. She hoped he somehow survived the last battle. The thought of her and Ash fighting, battling bringing the art of pain to a complete fulfillment, mde her climax in pleasure. "I'm coming for you my friends. Prepare yourselves for my pleasure!"

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Sora watched the skies. She knew Demonicamon was coming. She could almost feel her. Ash's Pidgeot cooed and nuzzled her side, trying to help her nervousness. She hugged the bird Pokemon around its neck. She missed Biyomon terribly, but being with another strong and caring bird made her feel a little better. Sora looked to the side at her friends, the Digidestined, each one with one of Ash's Pokemon.

Tai stood there with Squirtle, the turtle Pokemon's black shades gleamed like Tai's goggles.

Matt and the fiery Charizard clawed the ground, both seemed eager to get on with thwe upcoming battle.

Joe leaned up against the yawning Sorelax.

Kari looked nervous but the emotional Muk placed a sloppy arm around her and she smiled.

Tk sat onto the huge crab Pokemon. His fce tried to look as determined as his brother.

Sora's eyes then fell on Izzy and Tauros. Izzy looked backwards at Geni's house, she and him wee thinking about what was happening to Ash and Pikachu now. Izzy hoped that his plans to boost the power of Ash's Pikachu would work. He so desperately wanted to right the wrong he did when he created Demonicamon.

Mimi stood with her hands folded with the fierce Bulbasaur frowning. She insisted that Palmon to stay inside with Geni for this battle. She didn't want Palmon to be infected with Demonicamon's viruslike the other's.

Sora never liked fighting, but she knew Demonicamon needed to be stopped. And after looking at each of her friends, she felt calm. A deep feeling of foreboding shot through Sora. Her hair stood on end and her heart raced. Pidgeot looked startled, she also sensed danger that was approaching. "She's coming guys! Get ready!" She shouted.

Tai looked into the sky, scanning for her. "Remember we stop her if we can, but if we cant, we have to stall her long enough to let Geni finish with Ash and Pikachu!" Tai's eyes then narrowed when he spotted their enemy descending from the sky.

Izzy grimaced as his creation and mistake landed before them."Just clear your minds and try and remember everything Ash taught us about Pokemon."

Demonicamon landed withought a sound. Soraa looked at the veil Digimon over and over and couldn't help it but she felt twinge of jealously at the proportions of Demonicamon's figure. Even at her the height of her development she would never have measurements like hers. Izzy's creation emanated the feel of pure evil and malice and her voice radisted it those qualities. "It's so nice of you and your friends to greet me father!" She mocked the children. "I'm sure you are all quite eager to feel more pain and suffering of my love, but first I'd like to share it with that new boy." Sora stifled a tremor of fear for Ash. It started to reminder her of when last time they fought. She seemed to become fixated on him now.

Tai stepped foward glaring into the evil Digimon's eyes. "You're not getting your filthy hands on Ash! Besides you better start worrying about what we're going to do to you!

Demonicamon laughed seeming quite amused, "You should now by now that you're helpless without your Digimon!" Her eyes fell on Squirtle, and then the other Pokemon standing by the Digidestined. "And if you had even a little bit of brain, you should now that no Digimon can have any effect on me."

Tai smiled and said. "If you think we can't hurt you Demonicamon, you have another thing coming! Everyone get ready! Tai yelled, as Squirtle and the rest of the Pokemon stepped foward.

She then sighed. "Must we go through this again father? You know no matter what Digimon you send against me, I'm immune to their atta—" Her boast was cut short when Squirtle delivered a powerful Skull Bash to her midsection. Her curvaceous form was sent sailing backwards into a rock of the canyon wall. Demonicamon pulled herself free from that was created, when her body hit the rocky rift. "Im...IMPOSSIBLE!", she yelled while stunned.

"Nice Skull Bash, Squirtle!" Tai said proudly.

Izzy looked up at Demonicamon with a sad look on his face. "It would be impossible if these were Digimon, but they're Pokemon. You have no immunity to their attacks. "You will be stopped this Monica! Tauros, Take Down Attack!", he commanded the bull-like Pokemonran head long into Demonicamon. She jumed to the side dodging the powerful attacking. She wasn't taking any chances this time. Unfortunately for Izzy, he planned on her movements. "Mega Kick, now!" The strong Pokemon kicked backwards, landing a rib shattering kick toher side.

The malevolent creature, yelled out more rage in pain. "I'll destroy you for that!"  
The blonde haired digidestined stood there firmly on Charizard's back. "The only one that is getting destroyed is you, bitch!", he cursed. "Charizard use Fire Blast!"He yelled as he let out a Kanji symbol of fire towards her.

Demonicamon smiled and said, "What a powerful attack, but I can easily create a sheild to block it!", she said seeming to create the energy shield.

"Not if I can help it Monica! Tauros, Fissure!" Before Demonicamon could defend against Charizard, Tauros brought down his powerful hoofed foot stomping and splitting the ground creating an earthquake that made Demonicamon stumble.

It made her lose concentration, making her unable to create her shield. So she was hit full blast by Charizard's attack. She hollered in fury.

"Keep it up guys! Press the attack, hit her from all sides and confuse her!" Izzy said.

Kari and Tk looked at each other and nodded. "Muk, Smog Attack!" Kari yelled. The blob like Pokemon breathed out thick clouds of smoke that blinded and chocked the enemy. The blinded Demonicamon started firing energy bolts wildly, giving the other Pokemon a chance to move safely back.

The furious Digimon finally made her way clear of Muk's smog, only to be met by a giant claw. "Kingler, Crab Hammer!" Tk shouted. The huge claw went downward on Demonicamon. Her luscious form was driven to the ground again. "Again Kingler! Make her pay waht she did to Kari!" Again and again the huge claw struck her. Tk and Tai shared a glance and nod. "Fall back, Kingler!"

"Squirtle.." Tai yelled.

"Kingler.." Tk yelled as well.

"DOUBLE HYDRO PUMP NOW!", they yelled together. The two Water-type Pokemon jumped backwards and sent out a a huge stream of water from their mouth/claw at Demonicamon as she was soaked and hurt.

Sora heard Demonicamon scream in pain, and as much as she hated fighting, she must admit herself that she liked to get back at the ones that hurt her. At one point Demonicamon was the one who caused the pain. And now she wanted her share of payback. Sora jumped onto Pidgeot's back.

"It's time to end this! Go, Pidgeot!" Sora's stomach dropped as the birds powerful wings pumped rising them into the air. "Now, use Sky Attack!" The giant bird carried them both towards Demonicamon at incredible speed. Their movements where so fast, Demonicamon didn't even see them, till just before the large bird's beak struck her. And sent her spiraling to the ground.

Sora then saw Mimi sending in the scrappy Bulbasaur. "While she's down, Bulbasaur, use your Razor Leaf!", Mimi squealed. The great Pokemon shot out a torrent of bladed leafs at the recovering Demonicamon. Demonicamon bellowed furiosly as the leafes cut across her skin leaving many gashes.

Not giving thier hated foe time to get off the ground, Joe moved in. "Tk have Kingler use Crab Hammer to toss Snorelax into the air!" Tk nodded and told the mighty crab to do just that. Snorelax looked lazily at Kingler as its large claw pushed under him and catapulted him upwards. "Now Snorelax, Body Slam!" The huge Pokemon landed onto Demonicamon sumo style, crushing and creating a big crater in the Earth.

"Yes!", Joe shouted. But then Demonicamon surged with power and tossed Snorelax off her. _**"Demonicamon looked more annoyed then hurt."**_ Sora thought.

Demonicamon looked over the Digidestined and the Pokemon with a smirk. "Is that all you can do? I may not be immune to these creatures' attacks, but they're too weak to phase me long." 

"Tai, we're not doing enough damage!" Sora yelled while hovering on Pidgeot's back.

"I know! Let's all use our strongest combos on her!" Tai's face was tense with the taste of battle in his mouth. Sora saw that same look on Ash. They truly were two of a kind. Tai glanced at Joe, and the two shared a nod.

"Squirtle, Skull Bash!" Tai yelled.

"Snorelax, Dynamic Punch!" Joe did the same.

The turtle Pokemon ran towards Demonicamon, as Snorelax charged it with his fist glowing with power. The two Pokemon connected with the attacks. Demonicamon was sent back a few steps, visibily stunned.

"Sora do it now!" Matt yelled at the girl and the bird Pokemon. Sora signaled Pidgeot to use its Whirlwind attack. Pidgeot's powerful wings flapped and pumped, creating a strong cross current that formed into a tornado.

Matt nodded and decided to do the same. "Now Charizard, mix your Fire Spin with Whirlwind!"The Dragon-like Pokemon exhaled a powerful torrent of fire that spirled upwards.

As the two attacks, merged and combined, they called their final move. "BLAZING THYPHOON!" The power of the two attacking forming into one roared and ripped crossed the ground as it struck Demonicamon with a large funnel. Sora could see her femininity from outline, through the whipping winds and burning fire, and hope their combined attack was enough to stop this nightmare once and for all. But her hopes were dashed as Demonicamon surged with power and blew the fiery tornado apart, creating a shock wave that knocked the breath out of everyone watching.

Pain traced throughout Sora and Pidgeot as Demonicamon's shock wave knocked them both on the ground. Through the clouds of pain, swarming through Sora's body she heard Demonicamon's cackle.

She looked over Pidgeot as its wings draped over her protectively. It struggled to get up and fight on, but the fight was taken out the large bird. Sora cleared her head enough to look towards the other Digidestined, and they were all in a similar state. The Pokemon trembledand tried to stand, but Demonicamon's energy wave defeated them all in one shot.

Demonicamon rubbed a dark patch of skin, where the Pokemon attack burned her as she walked towards her fallen foes. "These creatures are very powerful. These Pokemon may have been able to protect you, if they were stronger." She cast a mocking smile on the layed out Pokemon and children. "But alas they were not, so you are all mine to love now."

Sora's hert sank, she hoped they could hold her off long enough to give Ash enough time to prepare for their battle, but she defeated them so quickly. "Bulba!"

Sora's eyes darted over to Snorelax. It's side lifted up and Ash's green skinned plant Pokemon scrabbled out from under its giant back. The quick-witted Bulbasaur must had used Snorelax as a shield against the energy wave that flattened them. Bulbasaur faced off with Demonicamon with a sneer on its face.

"Bulbasaur!" ("Remember me, dumbass!")

Demonicamon remember what the plant creature did to her last time and said, "Oh yes, I remember you , little one! You're the pest that caused me so much pain that last time." She looked evilly down upon Bulbasaur. "I think I'll kill and be rid of you once and for all!"

"Bulbasaur, saur, saur, bulba, bulba saur!" He chuckled back at her and spat to the side. Sora couldn't completely understand everything Ash's Pokemon said, but she thought he said something like, ("Remember the last time you dared to underestimate me. As long as I'm still standing, you will not harm my friends!")

Quickly, Bulbasaur charged his Solar Beam and fired it off at Demonicamon. With the speed of a Mega-Digimon, Demonicamon raced towards the Pokemon with blood lust in her eyes, dodging his attack. She trusts her blade like fingers at Bulbasaur, as if to rip his very heart out.

Sora watches in awe as Bulbasaur's tiny green legs leaped. He jumped an impressive distance in the air, as his vine like whips blasted out his sides, heading straight down at , Demonicamon's hands moved with a blur as her hands caught his Vine Whip Attack. She smiles wickedly and yanked the small green Pokemon out of the air by his vines. Bulbasaur hit the earth with a sickening thud.

"S...s...saur.", he said gruntingly.

Demonicamon held Bulbasaur down with her powerful hand and laughed. "Now you insolent green pest, if you beg me to spareyour life, I will consider it." Bulbasaur looks defiantly at her and spat in her eyes. Demonicamon was livid with rage.  
"FINE, YOU DIE!", She intened on painfully beating him to death and begin to rain down powerful punches down on Bulbasaur.

"Stop it, you monster!", Mimi cried. Still stunned, she was unable to stand up. Only to reach to him, helplessly.

Demonicamon laughed as she pummled the helpless Pokemon. "Die,die,die!" She squealed lost in her madness. Her fist rose once more, ready to deal the final deathblow. A fast moving pink and green object tackled Demonicamon from the side.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL MY BULBASAUR!" Lilymon said with tears of rage streaming out her eyes. Her small fist jabbed again and again at Demonicamon's shooked face.

"No Lilymon! Don't! She'll infect you with that virus!" Mimi yelled, but it was too late as Demonicamon grabbed Lilymon's small waist and lifted her up and discarged a shock wave full of energy through Lilymon's trembling form, infecting her with the de-digivolving virus. Soon Demonicamon held the Digi-egg that was once Lilymon.

"And that makes all of your Digimon. You have failed!" The wicked cackle filled the air along with Mimi's sobs.

Bulbasaur's vine whip struck Demonicamon's hand violently, as he grabbed the digi-egg from her. The pain on his face and tears in his eyes matched Mimi's as he carefully placed the digi-egg next to her for safekeeping. Sora's heart broke seeing the way Bulbasaur looked at the digi-egg of his mate. Bulbasaur then turned towards Demonicamon, all of his sadness turning into hate and suffering. "BULBASAUR!" ("I'LL KILL YOU!")

Demonicamon just smiled and said. "Come littled one! Your pain is delicious, let me give you more!" She reached downward at the fast moving Pokemon to finish off what Lilymon stopped, but Bulbasaur quickly darted between her fiesty Pokemon jumped onto her back, wrapping his vines around her arms and torso, secring himself tightly to her back. "SAUR!", he screamed to the heavens. The large flower bulb on its back began to open slightly; light and energy seemed to be pulled out of the air and into the green bulb. Bulbasaur glowed and pulsated as if he was generating power. "Get off me! What are you doing?!"  
Mimi looked at the scene and gasped. "No Bulbasaur, don't do it!"  
Tai, still stunned from the attack struggles to his feet. "Wh...What's he doing?" It looks like he's charging up another Solar Beam.

"Oh no!" Izzy said looking at the struggling Digimon. "He is charging his Solar Beam, but he's not releasing it! He's storing and building it up, until he destroys himself and Demonicamon too!"

Bulbasur grnned, his eyes were wide with fury for his enemy and sadness for his lost love. "Bulbasaur saur.. bulba saur bulba saur bulba!" Which meant, ("Yes digi-whore, I'm destroying you and taking you with me straight to hell! Get ready for the final attack!")

He closed his eyes then opened them really wide, the he said, "SUPER SOLAR BIG BANG ATTACK!" His whole body began to glow.

"NO BULBASAUR!", the Digidestined yelled.

"No Bulbasaur, that's enough!" A new voice added. Sora turned her head and her heart filled with hope once more. Ash and Pikachu stood above them. The light from the Digiworld sun casting their bodies in shadows. Ash said in a gentle voice, "That's enough Bulbasaur, stand down. There is no need for you to Self-Destruct, I'm here now. Pikachu and me will take care of her." Obeying Ash's command, Bulbasaur powered down and released himself from Demonicamon. Then he ran fleetingly to Ash's side. Ash smiled down at his battered and bruised Pokemon, then turned his attmetion to Demonicamon. He turned his hat around, so that the beak of his hat was facing the back.

"Now you will pay for all of the evil you've caused Demonicamon!" He yelled to her as he held up his Pokevice and he and Pikachu glowed.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 _ **And there it is, part 1 of 'The final battle'. I hope that you guys were suprised at this.**_

 _ **We're almost done. Next chapter is going to be the battle of the century.**_

 _ **Be sure to Favorite, Follow and Review my stories. And don't forget to PM me.**_

 _ **This is garyisstupid signing off.**_

 _ **SAYONARA!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Greetings Fanfiction Readers! This is garyisstupid signing in giving you part two of 'World within Worlds.'**_

 _ **Last time: The Digidestined used Ash's Pokemon to batle Demonicamon. At first they were doing so well, until Demonicamon got then upper hand. Avoiding her shock wave, Bulbasaur dedcided to have his revenge onto the demon.**_

 _ **She was just one punch left to end him, until Lilymon sacrificed herself to save him. Which caused her to be trapped in her digi-egg state. This made Bulbasaur mad as hell as he tried to explode himself onto her while taking her with him, but he stopped when Ash commanded to stop.**_

 _ **He and Pikachu then turned their gaze at Demonicamon, telling her that she will be defeated. Ash's new Pokevice then beeped and him and Pikachu glowed.**_

 _ **And know we're about to see what happens next.**_

 **Chapter 8: The Final Battle! (Part 2)**

Everyone looked at the sight of Ash and Pikachu glowing. They then looked at the sky to see a huge beam of light came towards the two and they both began to what likes to be a transformation.

"Wha...What's going on?" Tai asked. Not knowing what was happening to his new friends. Not one of the Digidestined had a clue on what was going on as well.

Sora looked at the light and thought of something. _**"Why does this look very familia-"**_ She stopped thinking in her mind and realized what was going on.

"I think.." Izzy spoke while they looked at him.

"I think what?" Kari asked. Everyone did the same.

"Yeah, what's happaning to Ash and Pikachu?" Joe questioned, wanting an answer.

"I think that they're Digi-volving!" Izzy finished as everyone was shocked.

Digi-volving? But isn't that supposed to a Digimon and not a Pokemon. Pokemon just evolve regularly. But what was most surprising was that they're was a human involving in this too.

"Are you sure?" Tai asked his friend again. Izzy just stood there and nodded.

"Yeah. This nothing, but a Digivolution. But with a Pokemon and human. A bonus." He explained. "When I built the Pokevice, I thought it was going to power up Pikachu to give him power to defeat Demonicamon, but this is soething that I did not expect as well."

Still on her feet, Demonicamon watched the digi-volution go underway. "What is happaning? Are they giving me an opening act before I kill them?" She asked while being agitated.

("Wrong Dumbass!") She then turned her head to the weak Bulbasaur who was now right next to the crying pink-hatted girl who was holding the lover of him. ("We are on the main event! And this is your final curtain call!") He smiled devilously at her.

The lights exploded and everyone covered their eyes. After a few seconds later, they saw what they could not believe their eyes.

It was a yellow aura flowing around what looked like to be a Pikachu, but it turned out to bee golden armor though it is shaped like one. He was glistening just like the morning sun. While smiling just he like a hero he was born to be.

Everyone was startled at this newcomer.

It was complete silence. No one had said a word. Except for one little red-haired girl.

"Is that...Ash?" Sora asked while being a little scared.

"I...I don't know?" Tk stated.

They all still looked at him. He then turned around and looked at the digi-destined and the Pokemon.

"You guys did a good job. You don't have to worry about the battle anymore. All of you can rest up. I'll take take care of this." The figure said to them.

They began to recognized the voice. "A..Ash?" They all asked.

The figure smiled at them. "Yes guys. It's me." He said.

Bulbasaur smiled at his friends that they managed to become something so powerful than any strong Pokemon he has seen.

Demonicamon was in shocked as well. "Who do you think you are?" She asked what seemed to be Ash.

He turned around and looked at the slim figure demon.

"I'm your worst nightmare! That's who I am. I defeat any evil that comes across me. I protect anyone that needs my assistance. Including creatures that I have never seen before. My powers are extremely powerful. My powerful blasts will destroy my enemies. I AM VOLTACHU!" He yelled out to the monster that almost killed his friends.

Everyone was in complete shock at the Ash and Pikachu hybrid.

"Izzy, just how powerfulul is that Pokevice?" The blonde hot-headed boy asked the small smart kid.

Izzy was still in shock of this state. He had just created a device that can not transform a Pokemon, but a human as well.

"I..I..don't know." The only words that came out of his mouth.

Demonicamon paused for a few seconds. She then smiled and started to cackle out loud.

''Well Father Izzy, I have to congratulations. This right here is a great improvement in your work." She was not really happy for him. She was just faking.

" _ **Improvement?"**_ , Izzy thought in his mind.

She just smiled just like a devil would do. "You have finally created a warrior that is suited to be at its best." She then sighed. "To bad that I have to destroy it!" She announced as she made her way towards Voltachu.

"Ash, quick get out of there!" Joe yelled out to him.

"She's too powerful,you have to dodge her!" Mimi yelled tohim while sh still had tears in her eyes.

But Voltachu just stood there. Not moving an inch.

"VOLTACHU!" Everyone called out to him.

Demonicamon got her claw ready to strike Voltachu with one hit. "Well little boy, I'm afraid that this is the end for you. As she was ready to srtike him.

"VOLT BLAST!" Voltachu yelled out as he held his hands out and blasted a whole bunch of electricity at Demonicamon. She was struck as the electreicity surged through her body and she was sent back first straight at a rock. A bunch of other boulders were crumbled onto her.

Everyone's jaw dropped when they first saw this.

("Whoa!") Squirtle said.

("I've never seen a move that so awsome before. Now I feel bad for not listening to him in the Indigo League.") The dragon look-alike Pokemon said while putting his head down in shame.

("Me has never see such power.") The sleeping Pokemon said while almost regaining his strength.

("Who knew master and Pikachu had an amazing power all along.") The giant crab exclaimed.

("Muk is shocked at this newcomer.") Muk said.

("And so am I!") Pidgeot said.

("I wonder if they did it?") Tauros asked to Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur looked the crumbled rocks to where his enemy was. ("No...She's still alive.") ,he grumbled.

The earth then started to shake.

"Now what?" Tai asked curiously. The rocks that were smushing Demonicamon were destroyed as she breaks out of the rocks.

She was breathingly heavy as she used up some oh her energy to break through the rocks.

She then glared up at Ash's new figure. "Not bad little boy. I misjudged you." She said as she rubbed some blood of her mouth.

Voltachu just stood there with a stern look on his face while still looking at her. "Don't worry, There's plenty more where that came from." He said as he was about to get into a fighting position.

Demonicamon then shot out a bunch of dark bolts at him, but Voltachu was not no fool. He dodged every last one of them. Including one that almost landed on him.

"Electro Ball!", he yelled out as he formed a giant ball of thunder and threw it at her. She instantly grabbed it and it blew itself up.

While trying to see through the smoke, she then saw Voltachu. She instantly formed one of her dark bolts and threw it at him.

"Gotcha!" She yelled in victory, but she gazed at her target to see that he was gone.

"Where did Ash go?" Sora asked to where her 'friend' went. Then they all heard a voice.

"Thunder Punch!" Just as Demonicamon was about to turn around she was decked in the face by a fist that had electricity fizziling on it as she was hit back first to a stone wall again. The side of her face face was burnt pitch black.

"Awsome!" Tai yelled with excitement.

"He just might win this." Joe said with an astonoshing look on his face.

Matt then turned to face him. "What do you mean by 'might'?" He asked him. "He _is_ going to win this!" He then turned back to the battle. "SHOW HER WHO'S BOSS, VOLTACHU!" He yelled out to his friend.

"Yeah, Voltachu! You can do it!", Tk cheered.

"Do it for the Digimon!" Kari yelled.

"Teach her a lesson that she will never forget!" Izzy also cheered for his new friend.

"We all believe in you, Voltachu!" Mimi called out to her.

Sora saw that her friends were cheering. She saw that her friend, or her crush, was winning for the Digimon, her friends, and of course, herself.

She then began to tear up a little as she then start to do the same thing.

"YOU CAN DO IT, VOLTACHU! DON'T GIVE UP! I BELIEVE IN YOU! WE ALL BELIVE IN YOU! YOU CAN DO IT!", she yelled happily.

All of Ash's Pokemon were doing the same. They loved Ash and Pikachu from the very beginning, and now it is now time to finally prove themselves to be the very best.

Voltachu smiled at them. "Thank you. My friends." He then felt a tear fell down from his cheek. "Everyone, join me! Let's all defeat her together!", he called out to them.

They all agreed and are now onto the battlefield. They were completely recovered from the after shock.

Demonicamon then stood up from her crippled back. "The nerve of that little.." She was stopped when she started to fall a little, but she caught herself before she fell.

"Demonicamon!" She heard a bunch of voices called out her name. She then turned her head around to see all of her enemies facing her.

She then smiled slightly when she looked at all of them. "So you all are ready for more of my l-" She was cut off from a Take Down attack from Tauros. She was pushed back to her back again at the stone wall.

She felt even more blood coming out of her. She looked at them groggily as she tried to get back up.

"That's enough out of you Monica!" Izzy scolded at his creation.

"Yeah, you've caused alot of trouble here, and it's payback time." Tai screamed.

"First you hurt innocent Digimon, you tend to destroy everything you see so peacefully, and know you tried to kill our new friend.", Tk announced.

"But after we are done with you, you will never cause no more pain!" The older brother of Tk yelled out to her.

"We will not let you hurt another person, place or thing ever again!" Joe said as he was on Sorelax's shoulder.

"It's time that you finally see who's really going to be defeated." The pink hatted girl said, wanting toget revenge for the monster that defeated her poor Palmon.

Sora then remembered the time when Demonicamon almost killed Ash. Her rage instantly came up to her and did the same. "You can keep your 'love', cause we don't want it!", she yelled as she got ontop of Pidgeot's back.

Voltachu then formed up more electricity in his body. "It's time we settle this once and for all!", he yelled as the battle went underway.

Demonicamon have had enough of this and started to throw her bolts of 'love' at them, but they were avoided.

"HYDRO PUMP!" Tai yelled as Squirtle lead out a buch of water from his mouth . It instantly hit her she was soaked and tried to get out of the attack.

"Fire Blast!", Matt yelled out as Charizard let out a huge ball of fire from his mouth, it was shaped just like a kanji symbol. It scorched Demonicamon through her body.

"HYPER BEAM!" Joe, Izzy and Tk yelledd to their new friends. Snorelax opened his mouth , Kingler opened up his claw and Tauros held his head firmly as three huge beams swirled together and they hit her while she tried to hold it back.

"Solar Beam!", Mimi cried out to Bulbasaur as he already formed one. ("THIS IS FOR MY BELOVED!") He yelled out as he let out his powerful move at her to add in with the Hyper Beam.

"Gunk Shot!", Kari yellled out to Muk as he let out a bunch of poisonus bombs at her.

Demonicamon was trying to hold off each and every last one of the attacks that was aiming for her with a giant dark sphere that she had created, even though she felt some of the attacks.

"No! This cannot not happen! I am the one who was supposed to give my love to you! I am the one who should be seeing you in pain! I AM THE WON WHO SHOULD KILL YOU ALL!" She screamed as she the dark force was starting to break.

Voltachu then jumped into the air. "Well Demonicamon, I'm afraid that the tables has been turned. This is what you deserved for all the trouble for the Digimon, the Digidestined, and the Digital World. You caused them pain and suffering. And now..." He stopped when he held his hands up. "YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!" He yelled as started to concentrate and a bunch of electricity was building up inside of him.

It surged through his entire body and he transformed to what looked like to be the shape of the legendary Electric-Flying Pokemon.

"FATE OF ZEUS!", He yelled as the bird shape was heading straight down, back to Demonicamon and the sphere.

The power was too much for the sphere as it was destroyed leaving Demonicamon hopless. She screamed when all the attacks were hitting her all at once. She hollored as she felt herself whn she saw her skin started to dissolve.

"NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" She said those last words as her whole body was tooken by those giant attacks.

When the explosion finished, it showed a giant crater in the dirt.

And all that was left from Demonicamon, was her breast-plate, that was sitting on the ground. Meaning one thing...she's gone.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED..**_

 _ **And there it is! The 'Final Battle' is complete! Demonicamon was defeated. It took me a while on how to put all of this in. I had a little Writersblock, but it passed through.**_

 _ **Next Chapter is the Ending and Epilouge, keep your eyes peeled for it.**_

 _ **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review this story. And don't forget to PM me. Ask me some questions about my stories or give me some requests of other stories that involves Pokemon.**_

 _ **This is garyisstupid signing off.**_

 _ **SAYONARA!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**What it is guy's? This is garyisstupid giving you the...fianl chapter of Worlds within Worlds. :'-(**_

 _ **I cannot believe that I have finally made it to the I first came to Fanfiction, I was a complete nobody. But when I uploaded this story, I have been getting alot of Favorites, Followers and Reviewers.**_

 _ **Eddy:Sorry but I'm going with the one with I made.**_

 _ **I just want to say thank all of you so much for joining me and this story. It has been a real blast since July. I just want to say a few thank you's for the people that has inspired me.**_

 _ **Dominator: His Pokemon and Fairy Tail fanfics were completely out of this inspired me to make my own Pokemon fanfic, and it's starting to get really good. So thank's man, I hope to see more good work from you in the future.**_

 _ **: This guy was the first person that I have made friends with. We both like to make Pokemon and Digimon fanfics. His stories are amazing stuff. You rock dude!  
Rover 2.5: He wrote to amazing Pokemon fanfic I have ever seen. I hope that he can make more when he is feeling better. He is a good friend of mine and I hope that he will get back on his feet really soon.**_

 _ **4\. And last but not least, you guys. Thank you for all of your support for me making this story. Thank you for everything.**_

 _ **And now without further a do... the last chapter of Worlds within Worlds.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Goodbye from your old friend.. (Or, boyfriend.)**_

It was quiet on the battlefield. The digidestined and the Pokemon were silent and their faces formed a huge black expression.

"She...she's...gone.", Tai said breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at the crater once again. Then they turned their heads at Voltachu, who was smiling down to them. They then smiled and starting cheering, knowing that Izzy's creation is finally destroyed.

"I can't belive that she is actually gone!" Tk cheered as he was on Kingler's head while Kingler was cheeing while lifting his giant claw up.

"Me neither! We never have to worry about that creep ever again!" Mimi cried with tears of happiness. Bulbasaur was happy that she was gone. But then he thought of something.

 _ **("Now hang on a minute, if Demonicamon is dead, then that means-"),**_ Bulbasaur thought in his mind, but was stopped when he looked at the egg that had his beloved inside and it started to glow.

But that wan't the only one that glowed. All of the digi-eggs glowed. And then it formed to their state they were before they were eggs. ( _ **Sorry,but I didn't know what to put for their rookie states.)**_

"Agumon!" Tai yelled happily as his partner turned around and saw his worried friend.

"Tai!", The dinosaur-like Digimon ran up to him and they both embraced.

Then the other Digimon did the same with their partners.

"I'm so glad that you're back Biyomon!", Sora smiled with tears in her eyes.

Biyomon did the same. "Me too, Sora!"

"What happened to Demonicamon, where is she?" The last thing I remember waswhen we tried to fight her and our powers had no effect on her.", Gamomon said to Joe. Joe smiled and pointed to the crater.

All of the Digimon looked into it and saw the breas-plate. All of them gasped. "Y..You mean she's..?" Gatomon asked.

They all nodded while grinning. The Digimon looked at each other then they chered just like the humans.

Tentamon stiopped cheering then h had a puzziling look on hius face. "Wait! Where's Ash?",he asked. All of the Digimon stopped what they were doing as well. "Yeah and where's Pikachu?" Gabumon asked them.

"Up here!" a deepened voice was heard. The Digital Monsters looked to where the voice was from and saw Voltachu floating down towards the digital ground.

"Ash? Pikachu?", Agumon asked them. Voltachu smiled.

"Well not yet." He said as pressed his Pokevice symbol on his arm and he glowed again.

They all watched as Voltachu was split into two forms. A boy and a little mouse.

The light exploded to reveal their friends. "Missed us?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu added.

All of the Digimon, (except Lilymon), jumped onto the both of them.

"Wow! I can't belive that was you! How did you did that?" Tentamon asked.

"It's kinda of a long story." Ash exclaimed.

"Pi." Pikachu agreed. Pikachu then turned his head to Lilymon, who was looking for someone.

"Where is he? Where is-", she stopped whe she saw Bulbasaur smiling at her. "BULBY!", She screamed a she ran up to him and put her arms around him.

("I'm so glad you're back,my love!"), Bulbasaur said with tears falling down his face.

"I know, me too!" Lilymon cried. Literally.

Mimi looked at the two and smiled. _"I'm really happy for them. But she knows that soon, it's time."_ , she thought in her mind.

Sora looked at the two. She smiled at the two grass creatures and their new relationship. She then thought her her and Ash doing the same as her and him were embracing one another, not letting go.

"Sora!" Kari yelled out to her. Sora snapped out of her daydream and paid atttention.

She blushed and tried to get the image out of her mind and fousced. "Uh..y-yeah?" She stuttered.

"Ash and Pikachu fainted!" She said as she pointed at the two heroes.

Sora's eyes opened wide as she directed her pupils to Ash and Pikachu who were not moving. She then moved then to check on them.

"Ash! Pikachu!",she yelled, but no answer. She then heard snoring. Ash and Pikachu were sleeping.

"I guess that they used up all their energy while fighting." Izzy said.

"Well thet do deserve alot of rest for helping us. Let's get these guys to Geni's." Joe said. They all agreed and helped them up.

Tai and Matt were putting Ash'sarms around them and making sure that they do not drop him, while Sora was holding the sleeping yellow Pokemon.

"So can you guys tell us what happened?" Patamon asked Tk.

"Sure, see after you guys were Digi-eggs.." Tk said to continue the story on what has happen over the last few days.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Ash was in the bed that he was in when he got hurt by Demonicamon. Pikachu was sleeping on his side.

But they were not alone. Sora was sitting right next to him on a chair, looking at him while smiling.

" _ **I just can't belive that it is all over. Just when we were about to have our lives tooken away, he came to save us. I didn't know what to feel for him. But after seeing how he cares for me and my friends, I just can't help it but fall in love with him. He so kind, strong, and not to mention he is kind of cute."**_ , Sora said in her mind while blushing. Her smile then faded away when she thought of something.

" _ **But soon today, he'll leave and...and I'll probably never see him again."**_ , she started to tear up. Knowing that her new lover will be going back to his home world.

Sora halted her tears when she heard a moan. She looked at Ash to see that he was starting to wake up. Ash opened up his eyes and let out a loud yawn.

"Man, I needed that nap." He said while stretching his back.

Sora smiled. "It's good to see you awake, sleepy-head." Ash heard the voice and turned around to see his friend and blushed when he saw her face.

"Oh Sora, I didn't know that you were there!" He said while embarrassed.

Sora giggled when she heard this. "I've been in here making sure that you were still sleeping."

"Well thanks for doing that.", Ash laughed. Sora laughed as well. After that they then gazed at each other. _**"Each time I see that face of hers, I feel like I'm about to explode with happiness. She's smart, funny and she's a great friend."**_ Ash said in his mind. He also blushed when he thought of something else. _**"She's also very pretty."**_

"Well look who's awake." The both looked to see Geni walking into the room. "Well now, I have heard much about the progress you did for the children young man.", he said smiling with an approving look on his face.

Ash smiled as he heard this. "Well thank you Geni, but it was really the Pokemon and the gang who really deserved the credit."

"Actually Ash, you got it mixed up." A voice was heard everyone else turned their heads to see everyone else coming into the room.

"What do you mean mixed up Izzy?" Ash asked the one who he heard earlier.

"What I mean is that, you deserved full credit on the entire battle. You didn't gave up even when we were about to die." Izzy explained.

"He's right Ash." Ash turned to Mimi. "When you took that hit when it was about to kill Bulbasaur and Lilymon, we were all shocked at the scene at what you just did. Even when we decided to give up and acccept our fate, you told us that we were not weak and we can still fight." She smiled at him.

"Yeah Ash, and when we were fighting her, I felt like that you are like me. We canbe both reckless, powerful and sometimes do dumb stuff at the same time. So what Izzy said last time, we are like half-brothers." Tai tld his counterpart.

"Even though I never thought I would say this.." Matt stopped when Ash looked at him. "..but everyone is right. We first got on the wrong foot when we first met. At first I thought you were nothing but an over-reacting little kid who can never keep his mouth shut. But that all changed when I saw you went to save Tk and KarI. I felt like a big jerk around you, and I just wanna say that... I'm sorry." He said while his head was down.

Ash couldn't believe that he was hearing this. Mattthen turned his head towards to Izzy. "And I'm sorry for being a complete idiot around you Izzy. I know that you were just trying to help out the Digi-world. I was just being stupid when I kept making you cry." That hit him so hard, what surprised everyone was when they saw tears streaming down his face. He was really sorry for everything that has happened.

Izzy then went up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I completely forgive you." Even I deserved to be scolded for making that mistake."

Matt then felt another hand on his shoulder. It belongedto Ash."I forgiveyou too, dude. I didn't like you when I first met you as well, but after the was I saw how you took care of my Charizard, that completely changed my mind about you." Ahs smiled at him while Matt did the same and they both fist-bumped.

"Hey Ash." Joe stepped up next. "When I said that i didn't want you and your Pokemon battling Demonicamon, I thought that they were not powerful enough to fight her, but boy was I wrong." Joe said to him.

Ash then patted his shoulders. "It's alright, Joe. I know that you and everyone else were trying to keep me safe. And I understand." Joe smiled after hearing this.

"So do we." Ash then heard the younger digidestined talked. "Ash, you're like a role model to me and everyone else. Your like second big me." Tk told him while Ash rubbed his head, messing up his hair.

"Thank, and to me you're like the little brother that I never had." Ash smiled.

"Me too, Ash you are just like Tai." The cute girl told him. "You daring to take on any challenge, you and your Pokemon really help us out so far. If you weren't here, who knew what would have happen." Kari told him.

"You know Kari, I'm kinda glad I'm here. I got to meet new friends, new creatures, and defeated a new enemy, all thanks to you guys." Ash said to all of them.

"Pikachu!" Everyone looked atthe yellow mouse that cried. "I'm guessing Pikachu agrees.", Geni smiled and everyone laughed.

Sora thought in her mind about all of the stuff that Ash has said to them. _**"You know, I'm also glad that Ash is here as well."**_

 _ **Night time..**_

Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone. One Pokemon Trainer was still awake, along with a little yellow mouse.

"I can't believe that tomorrow, we go home Pikachu." Ash said while lying down in the grass, looking at the stars.

("Me neither.") Pikachu said while doing the same.

"Back to our old friends." Ash then imagined him and Pikachu back in their world. Continuing his journey with Brock, Tracey and...Misty.

That made Ash a little sad. He missed, Misty. Before he even went to the Digiworld, he had growned fond of Misty.

This made Ash's head hurt again. _**"Why is this so confusing to me?!"**_ , he growled in his mind.

Pikachu looked at him and wondered what was wrong with him. "Pika!" Ash stopped doing what he was doing and saw that his friend was calling out to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Pikachu. It's nothing really." Ash lied to him.

Not knowing that the two of them were being watched.

"Ash?" A voiced called out. Ash and Pikachu turned around to see a cute red-haired girl looking at them.

"Oh hey Sora. You okay?" Ash asked her.

"I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could join you." She told him. He smiled.

"Sure." He agreed and she laied down on the grass with him.

The both stared at the stars while they were close to each other. "Can't you believe it?" Sora asked him. He sat up and looked at him.

"Believe what?" He asked her.

Sora sat up from her back as well. "I mean that all of this, we met during an accident and now here we are best friends, sitting down looking at the stars." She told him.

Ash smiled at her. "Yeah me too." They both then gazed at each other.

"Um,Sora?" He said while not taking his eyes off her. She was doing the same as well.

"Yeah Ash?" She answered back.

"I'm really gonna miss you." Ash said sadly.

Sora was also sad as well. "Me too.", was all she could say. "Ash? Are you going to forget this place when you leave?" she asked him.

"Of course not. Even though I'm from another demension, I'll always remember you guys.", he told him.

Sora smiled. "Yeah me too." She said to him. She then put her head dow. _**"It's now or never."**_ , she said in her mind.

"Um...Ash?" Ash looked at her again. "Yeah, Sora?", he asked the pretty girl.

"There's someting that I have to tell you." , she trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Ever since that you first came to the Digi-World. I thought that you were just a guy that was really confused on what was going. But when you faced off against Demonicamon, you showed no fear. And when you took that hit, I never gotten so scared in my entire life. At first I thought that you were going to die. I just met you and we were just starting to spend time together. And when we...you know, I was just so happy to see you alive. And when we used your Pokemon, it was like a new experience for me and everyone else. You showed a whole lot of courage. You told us to never give up, we did what we did what you said, and we did it." She gave him a whole speech on what happaned today.

"Sora.." Was all Ash could say.

Sora then got up. "What I'm trying to say is that... I.." Sora stopped, when Ash put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora, you don't have to say another thing. I feel the same way." Ash smiled.

Sora stared at him and a smile grew on her face. "Really?" she asked him.

Ash nodded and they both stared at each other. Ash then felt Sora's gloved hand come on his cheek and it felt like she was pulling his face towards her. Sora then closed her eyes and Ash did the same, until contact.

They both felt each other's lips pressing onto each other. Sora then put both of her arms around Ash's neck and Ash then put his hands around her waist. The two of them continued to share their new founded love. From now on when they see each other, they will be more than friends.

As the both of them shared their second kiss, not knowing, Pikachu and Biyomon were watching them.

"I knew that she was starting to like him." Biyomon siled.

("Me too.") Pikachu said to her, while he couldn't help but blush when he looked at her.

Ash and Sora then realised each other for air. They could not believe how powerful that kiss was.

"I love you Ash Ketchum." Sora told him.

"I love you too Sora Takenouchi." Ash smiled at her and they embraced. Sora was crying with tears of joy that were coming down from her eyes as she hugged him.

They then heard a bunch of rustling from the bushes and saw that Pikachu and Biyomon were running/flying towards them.

"I knew that you liked him! I knew it!" Biyomon yelled with joy.

("Ash, I can't believe this already! So does that means..?"), Pikachu trailed off questioning his Trainer.

Ash smiled when his Pokemon asked that question. "Yeah, pal. You two are the first ones to know that me and Sora are together." Ash told him.

Pikachu could not believe what his trainer has just got his shoulder and start rubbing his cheek affectionately against Ash's.

"Looks like someone approves it." Sora said jokingly as the four of them start to laugh.

Pikachu then started to yawn a little. " I guess it's time to get some sleep." All of them nodded and went to where everyone else was.

As Sora was about to set her bedroll she looked over to Bulbasaur and Palmon, who were sleeping peacefully next to each other. Sora looked at Palmon and saw that Palmon had water dropletts on her face. This was her last night with the one she loved. She knew how she felt.

Ash put the sleeping Pikachu right next to him and was about to get in his bedroll and was about to have his last sleep in the Digital-World, Sora got in front of him.

"Um Ash, can I sleep next to you?" Sora asked him nervously.

Ash blushed when she asked him this. "Y-Yeah, s-sure.", he stuttered. Sora then got her bedroll and laid down right next to her now boyfriend.

"Goodnight, Ash.", she said to him and pecked his cheek.

Ash's face was redder than his hat or Charizard's flamethrower. "Yeah, goodnight." Sora smiled as she got in her bedroll and laid her head on Ash's shoulder.

Ash then put his arm around her waist and held her close to kissed her forehead and closed his eyes and start to sleep.

 _ **Morning Time.**_

Everyone was up and re-energized. They all were at the center of Geni's garden.

Geni then started to make energy. "While I make the gate, I suggest you all say your final goodbye's.", with that, he started to make an orb.

Everyone was silent fora few minutes.

Ash then decided to break the silence. "Well can you guy's believe it? We're actually saying goodbye to each other." He said gaining their attention.

"Yeah, I can still remember the day when you first time came to the Digital World." Tai said to him while Agumon was right next to him.

Ash then walked up to Tai, "Yeah. You were all giving the low-down on Digimon and their nature." He explained to him.

"Ash, I'm gonna try and be strong just like you, so that way me and everyone else can save the Digi-world." Tai said as he held his hand up.

Ash then grabbed and they both handshaked, "Me too Tai. And sorry for hitting you that time." Ash said to him not letting go of his hand.

"It's okay. I deserved it.I needed to snap out of it." He finished and let go of his hand.

"Ash, do you think that we'll ever see each other again?" Agumon asked him.

Ash kneeled down and petted the dinosaur-like Digimon. "Of course Agumon. I promise that we will."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed and shook hands with him.

Tai then kneeled down to Squirtle. "Squirtle, it was great battling with you. Get stronger so that we can battle again side-by-side."

"Squirtle!" he smiled at him.

"Ash, we're all gonna miss you and your Pokemon a whole lot." Joe told him and he turned to Snorelax. "Here Snorelax, take it. You deserved for a great job fighting.", he said as he gave Snorelax a piece of cake and Snorelax gobbled it down so quickly.

"Snorelax!" he bellowed, happily.

"You know Ash, I'm glad that you came to the Digital World. You saved Tk and you saved all of us from dying. So all I have to say to you is, thanks dude." The blonde haired boy said while holding his hand out.  
Ash smiled at the praise he was give. "Thanks, pal. And I wish you good luck." He held out his hand and shook his hand.

Matt then turned his head to Charizard. "Hey Charizard, keep on working on those attacks I taught you, alright?"

Charizard growled happily, knowing that the human that shared his passion wish him good luck.

("I promise, I'll make sure that me and Ash get stronger.") Charizard said in his mind. The both of them then fist-bumped.

"Ash, the way you and your Pokemon battled, was awsome. Thanks again for everything." Mimi smiled at him.

"No problem Mimi." Ash told her. Mimi then walked up to him and pecked his cheek. She giggled as she did.

Ash blushed a little when she did. Sora couldn't help it, but felt a little jealous.

Mimi then kneeled down to the green bulb Pokemon. "Bulbasaur,thanks for keeping Palmon safe. I'm sorry that you two have to leave." She sadly told him while she petted him.

("It's alright, I know it's gonna hurt."), Bulbasaur told her in his language.

Palmon then walked up to him, her eyes were starting to get a little watery.

 _ **Pokemon Translator Activate!**_

"Palmon, don't cry." Bulbasaur told her.

"I'm gonna try and not to.", she said with her voice was cracking.

Bulbasaur then put one of his vines on her, and rubbing her, trying to make her calm down.

"Even thought we're from different dimensions, I'll still love you. And just like Ash said, we'll see each other again." Bulbasaur smiled at her.

Palmon then dried up her tears and smiled at him. "I know, I'll be waiting.", She said to him and kissed his cheek. Now making the green Pokemon blush.

 _ **Pokemon Translator Deactivated!**_

"Hey Ash!" Tk and Kari called out to him. Ash kneeled down to the little digidestined.

"When I grow up, I'm gonna be just like you. Strong, caring, and faithful!" The cheery boy said with Patamon in his arms.

"And so am I. Me and Gatomon are gonna make a strong bond just like you have with Pikachu." Kari smiled at him.

They then went up to him and hugged him. Ash then hugged back. "Thanks. And the next time that I see you too, I expect to see you to o strong and powerful." They realeased each other. Kari and Tk then thanked Muk and Kingler, for all of the hard work they pulled off. Both of them hugged the Pokemon as the both of them cried happily.

It was now Izzy's turn. "Ash, I don't know what to say, except, thank you. You had my back, even though I did a horrible thing that almost destroyed the Digital world. You taught us a lesson that we shall always remember." Izzy said while holding his hand to Ash.

Ash instantly grabbed a hold his hand an shook it. "Actually Izzy, it was me that should be thanking you. You made this amazing digivice that can not just Digivolve a Pokemon, but also a human as well." He said while not letting go of his hand. Ash then pulled out the Pokevice.

"Take it Izzy. You built it, you keep it." He said to him, but instead of taking it, Izzy pushed hisit back.

"No Ash, you keep it. When you're back in your world, each time that you see this, just remember us rooting you good luck on your journey." Izzy smiled.

Ash had no reason to argue back,but he decided to do what his friend said.

"Tauros, I wan't you to become the strongest Pokemon in the world. Keep on fighting." He said to the bull Pokemon as Tauros rubbed his head onto Izzy's head while smiling.

And last but not least, it was Sora's turn. Just like Palmon, she tried her best to hold her tears back.

Ash looked at her and he knew what was gonna happen. "Sora, remember what we talked about." He told her.

Sora remembered on what they talked about. About him coming back one day. She then felt the wind blew her light brown hair. "Yeah. I remember. But I don't think that I'm ready to say goodbye just yet." She said very sadly.

"Me neither." He then pulled out a little green medallion. It was revealed to be the Earth Badge. The last badge that he used to compete in the Indigo League.

"Take it Sora, I want you to keep this and always hang onto it.", he said as he put his badge into Sora's hands. Sora looked at it and couldn't believe that he was actually giving him his badge.

Sora was about to reject, but Ash stopped her. "I know what you're gonna say, but I want you have it. Each time that you're in a tight spot, look at that badge and know that I will have faith in you."

She smiled weakly as started to cry. Ash she sobbed, she threw her arms around him. "I love you, and I always will." She whispered in his ears.

"I love you too, and I always will." He whispered back then he kissed her cheek.

After that Sora let go of him and petted Pikachu. "Watch over him Pikachu, make sure he is safe the next time I see him.", she said to the mouse.

"Pika!" it cried happily as he rubbed his cheek against his.

Sora then went up to Ash's flying type Pokemon. She then hugged her.

"Thank you Pidgeot, you were like a second Biyomon. When you soar into the sky, think of me, when you reached your goal." She said to the bird.

"Pidgeot!" she cried happily. Sora then pulled out her Pokeball and returned Pidgeot, everyone else did the same. They then gave the Pokeballs back to Ash.

"Ash!", Geni called to him. Ash turned to him. He knew it was time.

Ash was about to go but Sora stopped him and and gave him one more goodbye kiss.

It shocked at the scene of what was going on, except Mimi. She just smiled, _**"I know you're gonna miss him. But you'll see him again.",**_ she said in her mind.

The two lovers released from the kiss and then they smiled. "Remember what you said." Sora said to him.

"Don't worry I wont." He said his girlfriend. He and Pikachu then walked up to where Geni is. The two of them handshaked.

"Thanks for everthing, Geni." He said to him.

"It was my pleasure Ashton. Good luck on the rest on your journey." He said to him.

Ash and Pikachu smiled then turned their heads to their friends. "Digimon and Digidestined. You have all showed great courage at battle, each and everyone of you should be proud of yourselves. Thank you for your hospitality and your hard work. I promise, one day we shall meet again. So until then, no matter what happens, have faith in yourselves and you shall succeed." Ash finished when the orb in Geni's hand finished glowing and formed towhat looked like to be a giant green portal. Ash then turned to his partner.

"You ready to go home pal?", he asked his long time friend.

"Pika!", was his answer. Him and Ash then gave one final look at their new friends amd stepped into it and disappeared deep into the portal.

Geni then closed the Digital Gate.

" _ **Ash. We'll meet again."**_ , which came from all of the kids and the Digi-destined. Except for one girl who said in her mind.

" _ **Goodbye Ash, I love you."**_ , which came from the light brow hair girl. She looked at the Earth Badge and clutched it to her chest and smiled.

 _ **Epilouge**_

Some people were in a laboratory. They were all shocked at a scene that had just happened.

"What do we do know professor?" A boy with a red bandana asked a man with white hair.

The man had a stern look on his face. "I...I don't know Tracey. His mother would be..", he stopped when he thought of something so terrible.

Another boy that had spiky black hair was trying to calm down a little red-haired girl, who was sobbing out loud.

"Misty, calm down." The boy said. But she didn't.

The girl started talking in her sobs. "Why should I calm down?! He's gone and I'll probably never see him again!" she said while going back to crying. _**"And just when we were about to start something new."**_ , she said in her mind.

The last one person was a female professor. "It's all my fault. If I knew how dangerous the Porygon project might me, then he wouldn't be gone." She was about to cry as well but she felt a hand on her shoulder and it revealed to be her boyfriend.

"No Ivy. It's no one's fault." The former Gym Leader said comforting her.

Misty then looked at the sky and then put her hands together and closed her eyes. _**"Please! Please! Bring him back! I'm begging you!"**_ , she thought in her mind.

Then out of nowhere, they then saw something in the air. "What in the world is that?!", Professor Oak asked. No one knew.

It was an enourmous green portal. They shield their eyes from the blinding light. The portal then dissolved.

They removed their hands from their eyes and then they saw a figure on the ground.

The figure then started to wake up. "Man, I wish there was another way to travel." He then put his hands on his belt to see if he had all of his Pokeballs. Which he did. He then started to wake up a little yellow mouse. "Pikachu. Wake up buddy." The little Pokemon then started to wake up. It yawned and saw its trainer. "Pikachu!"  
"A...Ash? Pi...Pikachu?" a voice was heard that made them turned around.

"G..Guys?" Ash asked. He couldn't believe that he was seeing his friends again.

But before anyone could say something, a blur came running to them and knocked Ash to the ground. Ash felt hands around his back while he was on the ground. He wondered who was hugging him and he heard what seemed to be crying. He looked down to see a cute little girl who's hair was in a pony-tail, on his chest sobbing in his shirt.

"Mi...Misty?", He asked the girl. She held up her face and smiled while she was crying. "I'm glad you're back, you big doof!" she smiled as she went back to crying agan. "Misty, I'm sorry that I did that to you and everyone else. I didn't want you to be killed."Ash said while trying to calm her down.

Misty looked at him again. "I know that you didn't mean it. I just wanted to see your face again." She said as they both got up but Misty still had her arm around him. She then hugged Pikachu as she was happy to see him as well.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Another voice was heard. Ash turned his head to see everyone else were running to them. "I..I can't believe that you guys are back!" Brock said to his long time friend.

Ash smiled and then fist-bumped his friend. "It's good to be back, Brock."  
"You won't believe how worried we were when you left." Ash's Orange Island partner told him.

Ash then looked at Tracey. "Actually, I have." The two of them man hugged.

"May I ask where and your Pokemon been?" The professor asked him.

Professor Ivy wanted to know as well, but remained silent.

Ash and Pikachu just stood there. They did not wanted to spill out information about the Digital World and the Digimon.

So Ash decided to tell a lie. "Sorry Professor, but we can't tell you."

Oak's eyebrow then grew. "Now why is that?", he asked the boy in the red hat.

"We just can't. I'm sorry, but you'll have to accept it." Ash said while putting his head down.

The Pokemon Professor just stood there and sighed. "Well, I guess I have to withdraw. But it's great to see you and Pikachu alive."

The day has gotten great. The Pokemon were great to be back in their home world, but they do miss the digidestined.

Professor Ivy was begging Ash to tell him on where did he go, but thanks to Brock and Tracey holding her off, the secret was still safe.

 _ **Night time...**_

The sun went down and showed a full moon. The Pokemon in Professor Ivy's ranch were sleeping peacefully. But not just the Pokemon. The human's were asleep. Snoozing the night away...well again... almost everyone.

One raven-haired trainer and his mouse were staring into the beautiful night sky.

A tear then /25shed past Ash's eyes. "I already miss them. Do you Pikachu?" He asked his trusty companion.

Pikachu turned to him with a few tears coming down his face as well. "Pika." ("Yeah, I miss them." ("Especially Biyomon.")) Pikachu said in his language and in his mind.

Ash nodded then he took out the Pokevice. He sighed and held it and clutched it. _**("I'll never forget you guys. Especially you Sora.")**_ he said in his mind. Then put it back into his bag.

"C'mon. Let's go get some sleep. Tomorrow, we continue our journey." He yawned. Pikachu agreed and jumped on his shoulder.

"Um..Ash?" A small voice was heard. The two of them turned to the door and the future gym leader of Cerulean City was in front of it.

"Oh hey Mist, what is it?", he asked her.

"Can we talk?" She said not taking his eyes off him. Ash looked at her and nodded. She sat next to him in the chairs.

"Why?" Misty asked him. Ash had a confused look on his face.

"Why what?", he asked the pretty girl. She then turned her gaze to meet him.

"Why would you do that to us? You gave yourself up when we were about to get sucked into that hole. You could not believe how worry how me, Brock, Tracey and the Professor's were when you dissapeared. Think how worried your own mother would be if you hadn't came back!", she told him. Ash could not believe of how worried she was.

"I'm sorry. I did knew, but.." Ash started to talk but Misty cut him off.

"Then why didn't you came back?! If you knew how much we missed you, you could've been back in a few minutes. If you didn't came back..." She stopped and then started to cry. Her beautiful vice was cracking when she sobbed. She was about to get back up, but she felt a hand grabbed her arm. And she was pulled into a hug. Misty cried on his shoulders while he cradled her.  
"Shh. I'm sorry Misty. I had alot on my mind before I came back home. But I'm back now. And I promise, I'll never do that to you or anyone ever again." He said as Misty calmed down.

She let her head off his shoulder. And looked at him. "You sure?", She said drying her tears.

Ash smiled. "Yes I Honor." He said while putting his right hand on his heart. And his left hand up.

All Misty did was giggled. Ash then got up and went to go to sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow Misty.", he said as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Ash, wait!", Misty called his name. Before he turned around he felt her warm arms around him. He the felt a small peck come on the side of his face. He looked at her with a little blush on his face.

"Welcome back." She smiled at him and walked off to her room. Leaving Ash alone.

Ash then felt his cheek where she kissed him. A smile formed upon his face. _**"She reminds me a whole lot of Sora. Now I have two people looking out for me."**_ ,he said in his mind. As the blue-hatted girl formed in his mind. _**"Goodbye Sora, I love you."**_ , he finished and he went back into the room, where Pikachu was already sleeping in it.

After saying a sad goodbye to the Digidestined and the Digimon. Ash and Pikachu returned to their world where their other friends were happy to see him again. Cause now after a good night sleep, Ash will continue his journey to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master.

But he knows that one day, maybe one day, he'll see them again. Including the one he loves so much. But that will come later, as the journey continues.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **We are done! There you have it! The last chapter of Worlds within Worlds is complete. I want to thank you guys for all of the love and support for making a story like this as amazing as ever. And to all the guys that I mentioned earlier, Thank You for all the support.**_

 _ **But don't think that this is the last you'll see Ash, Pikachu and the Digidestined.**_

 _ **You'll see them again in the *cough***_ _ **Sequel**_ _ ***cough***_

 _ **Favorite, Follow and Review this story. And don't forget to PM me.**_

 _ **And know to close the story, this is garyisstupid, signing off.**_

 _ **And for this story, here's one more..**_

 _ **SAYONARA!**_


End file.
